La Distorsión Detrás de la Realidad
by TurkoJAR
Summary: ¿Que puede llevar al lider de los Babylon Rouges a ordenar tomar rumbos erraticos durante dias? Los temores de Jet estaban bien justificados, pero esto es algo que tiene en las sombras a Wave...
1. Capítulo 1 - Krajil

Prologo – El Incidente

Ya iban a cumplirse tres meses desde el ataque que sufrieron los Babylon Rouges y que terminó con la desaparición de Jet y el Zeppelín hundido en las profundidades de los mares Mobianos. Fue un episodio muy confuso, habían estado navegando sin rumbo durante un tiempo, algo había asustado a Jet pero este se negó a hablar de ello con ninguno de sus camaradas, tan solo ordenaba cambiar de curso cada tanto como si tratase de perder a alguien que los venía siguiendo hasta que en la segunda noche la nave se estremeció con un impacto. Wave y Storm se levantaron muy agitados de sus camas alertados por el estruendo pero no lograron hallar a Jet por ningún lado. Al poco tiempo otro estruendo sacudió la nave, seguido por un sonido metálico muy extraño. Wave podría haber jurado que era un sonido de otro mundo. Sin embargo no tuvieron demasiado tiempo para pensar en ello ya que una explosión en el puente de mando los lanzó a ambos al océano sobre el que estaban transitando. Dificultosamente lograron hacerse camino entre las olas hasta llegar a una costa cercana. Wave y Storm solo pudieron quedarse parados en la lejanía, observando con asombro como las llamas consumían la nave mientras se hundía en el fondo de los abismos. Los extraños objetos que los habían atacado desaparecieron tan súbitamente como se habían mostrado en un principio dejando tan solo una breve estela de luz que daba testimonio de su presencia.

Luego de esa noche los remanentes de los Babylon Rouges se mantuvieron juntos durante un tiempo, vagando en busca de su camarada desaparecido. Pero luego de un tiempo Storm empezó a sentirse desesperanzado y luego de una discusión disolvió la dupla siguiendo un camino distinto del de la golondrina, dejándola sola en su cruzada. Wave continuó buscando a Jet por su cuenta sin mucho éxito. Conseguía diferentes trabajos temporales para poder costearse sus viajes y la estadía, pero poco a poco iba perdiendo las esperanzas también al no encontrar ni si quiera una pista.

Capítulo 1 – Krajil

-Todo esto es inútil – se repetía en su cabeza una golondrina de color violeta mientras lanzaba piedras a la superficie cristalina de un lago desde su orilla – hace 3 meses que solo divago buscando a ese idiota de Jet, ni si quiera sé porque lo hago cuando podría estar buscando riquezas para mi sola.

Wave se había detenido un momento para meditar sobre sus opciones respecto a su próximo destino de viaje. Aún no había tenido chance de conseguir todas las partes que necesitaba para ensamblar su Extreme Gear por lo que aún viajaba a pie, aunque claro eso era en parte culpa de haber utilizado el dinero que conseguía en fuentes de información poco confiables.

-Al final resultó que Storm tenía razón – se dijo en voz baja con rabia a sí misma. A ella no le gustaba admitir que se había equivocado, pero de todos modos nadie podía oírla así que no le importaba demasiado y ayudaba al flujo de sus pensamientos –Quizás ya es hora de que abandoné esta búsqueda sin sentido y me concentre en mi misma, pero… sigo teniendo un extraño sentimiento con respecto a todo esto, las luces… - se quedó contemplando la otra orilla del lago a lo lejos por un momento, luego se levantó y emprendió camino. Había decidido dirigirse a una comunidad de ladrones que se encontraba cerca, escondida en los bosques los cuales estaba transitando en estos momentos – voy a dejar todo esto de una vez y veré si consigo alguna noticia sobre algún tesoro interesante que pueda robar o algún trabajo mientras espero la misma- se acomodó el bolso que llevaba colgando y se internó en la espesura.

Luego de un rato de caminar por un sendero, escucho varias detonaciones no muy lejos de donde se encontraba transitando. Se detuvo en seco y miro a su alrededor algo asustada. De repente se escuchó otro grupo de las mismas y un trozo de corteza en un árbol cercano saltó en pedazos. Wave se lanzó al suelo cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos mientras los estruendos seguían sonando. Al principio pensó que ella era el objetivo de los proyectiles, pero al poco tiempo se dio cuenta que muy rara vez uno pasaba cerca de donde estaba oculta. Aprovechando que todavía estaba de incognito aparentemente, se acercó a un árbol para resguardarse de las balas. Había deducido la dirección aproximada de las mismas después del segundo impacto por lo que se cubrió ubicándose en la dirección opuesta del tronco y trato de escudriñar en busca de la fuente de todo el alboroto. A unos metros de donde estaba ella pudo ver a una Cierva vestida con ropa aparentemente militar que abría fuego a intervalos con un fusil automático. Un poco más a la derecha de la misma estaba una Leona de color lila claro, casi grisáceo que estaba a cubierto detrás de un árbol y un poco más adelante del dúo de chicas estaba un segundo león de color verde claro, también casi grisáceo, que avanzaba de a tramos, tomando cobertura en cuanto obstáculo se le cruzase. La golondrina no podía distinguir con claridad que era lo que perseguían, pero en un momento dado, un proyectil grande y deforme de color azul en el centro con pequeñas motas de color violeta rosáceo en apariencia orbitándolo atravesó la arboleda impactando a unos pocos metros de donde estaban la cierva y la leona obligándolas a salir de su lugar de cobertura y buscar refugio detrás de unas rocas.

-¿Seguís teniendo una puntería asquerosa lo sabías? – gritó el león que estaba tratando de conseguir la localización de su objetivo para poder abrir fuego.

-¡No te pongas pelotudo que tampoco es que alguno de ustedes me haya acertado un solo tiro che! – le respondió una voz proveniente de lugar del cual había salido el proyectil de plasma unos momentos antes.

\- ¡Puedo jurar por la tumba de mi madre que ya deberías tener por lo menos 20 agujeros de bala pedazo de basura! – Vociferó la cierva mientras el león abría fuego en la dirección de su oponente.

-Supongo que tu vieja no te importaba tanto entonces – le respondió la voz gritando sobre las detonaciones con un tono de burla bastante irritante – pero yo la verdad que no tengo ganas de quedarme a charlar para averiguarlo - acto seguido la golondrina pudo ver como la figura de un joven jirafa salía corriendo desde los árboles en la dirección donde ella estaba oculta.

Wave entró en pánico, ¡tenía que moverse y rápido! Sin embargo cuando estaba por escabullirse detrás de unos matorrales la voz de la jirafa la detuvo – ¡Hey! ¡Vos! ¡No se te ocurra moverte de ahí o te cocino de un disparo! – Se quedó paralizada en su lugar, ¿cómo sabía que ella estaba allí? ¿Acaso la había visto ya y por eso corrió en esa dirección? Apenas la jirafa llego a donde estaba ella la tomó por el brazo, la volteó y la puso delante de él usándola como escudo mientras le apuntaba con una extraña arma que la chica supuso era la que disparaba los proyectiles de plasma.

-¡¿De donde mierda salió esa civil?! – pregunto con irritación la leona

\- Bueno, como verán, ahora yo soy el que tiene ventaja –se mofó la jirafa – así que háganme un favor y tiren sus armas para acá sin ponerse densos

Wave pudo ver como los miembros del trio militar ponían cara de impotencia y desagrado mientras lanzaban sus armas a los pies de su enemigo y levantaban las manos por arriba de su cabeza.

-Escúchame pedazo de imbécil, ¡si no me sueltas de inmediato te vas a arrepentir! – Le dijo por lo bajo al chico jirafa muy molesta. Estando tan pegada a él pudo notar que el mismo llevaba una especie de armadura futurista muy rara que despertó su curiosidad mecánica, pero por el momento la ira que sentía era más fuerte.

-Graznás bastante fuerte eh? Wave te llamas ¿verdad? – le pregunto su captor dejándola con la boca abierta por la sorpresa.

-¿Nos conocemos de antes? –Ella no recordaba haber visto jamás a este tipo

-Nah, no lo creo, después te explico porque yo se tu nombre, pero ahora vas a cooperar conmigo, y no te lo estoy pidiendo ¿entendido? – su voz sonó algo divertida, pero seria al mismo tiempo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué vas a hacer con nosotros entonces? – preguntó el león desde donde estaba con las manos en alto.

\- ¿Cuál de ustedes quiere ir primero? – cuando el chico jirafa formuló esa pregunta el corazón de Wave dio un vuelco ¿acaso pensaba matarlos? ¿Después iba a seguir ella entonces?

\- ¿Así que por fin te decidiste a matarnos? – Esta vez fue la cierva la que habló – ¡a sangre fría como el criminal que sos!

\- Lo de "fría" sería algo relativo mi querida Kavya ya que el plasma te terminaría cocinando, pero esa no es la respuesta que busco así que ¿elijo yo? – la pregunta hizo que el trio se estremezca

\- yo lo haré – La leona dio un paso al frente

\- Kárin no… -empezó su compañero felino pero la chica lo detuvo

\- De todos modos nos va a tocar a todos después, así por lo menos tengo la posibilidad de elegir cuando morir

\- ¡Wow! ¡Qué profundo y dramático! – se burló el criminal simulando una voz que intentaba sonar conmovida sobre actuadamente – pero no hace falta que lloriqueen tanto, no los voy a matar ¡tarados!

Los policías se miraron entre ellos, algo aliviados pero no del todo seguros.

\- ¿Entonces para que me querías? – Kárin lo miró con desconfianza

\- Agarrá la cuerda de rapel de Kavya y atá a tus 2 compañeros a ese árbol ¡Rápido! – le ordenó a la leona el rufián haciendo un gesto con el arma rápidamente antes de volver a ponerla a la altura de la cabeza de Wave.

Kárin ató fuertemente a sus 2 compañeros siguiendo las indicaciones del chico jirafa y luego se quedó parada al lado de ellos.

\- Bueno, ahora… - el criminal soltó a la golondrina y dio un paso atrás – Kárin, ¿serias tan amable de darle tu cuerda de rapel a la señorita? Y usted damita ¿podría atar a la leona en el árbol de enfrente a sus compañeros?

Wave obedeció la orden de su captor mirándolo extrañada, esa repentina amabilidad, a pesar de que claramente era actuada, la hacía sentir bastante incomoda, le hacía querer golpear al tipo en la cara. Una vez los 3 policías estuvieron bien atados e inmovilizados, la golondrina fue la que esta vez se quedó parada con las manos en alto mirando a la jirafa, sin embargo, para su asombro este guardó el arma fusionándola mecánicamente con una hendidura en el lado derecho de su armadura de la cual pasó a formar parte.

\- ¿Esperá un momento? ¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo entonces? – la golondrina estaba bastante confundida, sin embargo el tipo solo se le acercó y le tendió la mano.

-Hola, mi nombre es Krajil, perdón por todo el show, pero no tengo otra forma de quitarme a estos 3 de encima – Ya no sonaba peligroso, todo lo contrario, ahora hablaba de manera jovial, aunque aún no le inspiraba confianza a la chica.

\- ¿Así que primero la secuestras y después esperas a que te reciba con confianza? –se mofó Kavya atada en el árbol. Krajil se llevó un momento la mano a la barbilla de manera pensativa y al instante respondió con total confianza –sip, eso espero – le lanzo una sonrisa radiante a la Cierva que le devolvió la mirada con asco –Bueno, no es que tuviese muchas opciones, necesitaba encontrarme con ella y salir corriendo a campo traviesa con ustedes 3 pisándome los talones no era un plan viable, de esta forma maté 2 pájaros de un tiro… o bueno, 2 leones y una ciervo – se encogió de hombros desinteresadamente mientras terminaba la frase

-Yo todavía quiero saber cómo es que conocías mi nombre si nunca antes nos habíamos cruzado – lo increpó Wave. Krajil había llamado profundamente su atención, parecía un tipo bastante loco, pero el traje que traía puesto no era nada normal.

\- ¿Qué te parece si en lugar de hacer publica nuestra conversación y llevarla a cabo parados incómodamente en medio del bosque mejor nos vamos a una taberna que está en la comunidad de ladrones **Crook Hideaway** por acá cerca? – Propuso la jirafa haciendo un gesto con la mano en la dirección del lugar – yo invito.


	2. Capítulo 2 - La Armadura Mecánica

Capítulo 2 – La Armadura Mecánica

Durante todo el viaje hasta Crook Hideaway Krajil divago hablando sobre temas diversos e irrelevantes, Wave ni si quiera se gastó en hacer de cuenta que lo escuchaba, simplemente lo dejo hablar solo, cosa que al parecer hacia seguido por que ni si quiera notó que ella no le estaba prestando la más mínima atención.

-Bueno, por fin llegamos, ya divague suficiente en temas completamente insulsos para amenizar el viaje – dijo la jirafa – por lo menos para hacerlo más ameno a mi persona claro… - La golondrina notó que mientras hablaba miraba en derredor como verificando la presencia o la ausencia de alguien, cosa que al parecer logró ya que reemprendió la marcha casi al instante, adentrándose en el antro de pueblo que era Crook Hideaway.

El lugar apestaba a alcohol mezclado con una esencia que la chica no podía discernir con claridad pero que era similar a una mezcla de basura acumulada y cadáveres en avanzado estado de descomposición. Las calles eran tan angostas que parecían más callejones que otra cosa, las edificaciones estaban construidas de tal manera que se levantaban inestablemente a los lados de las calles de forma poco confiable con muchas de las paredes mostrando los ladrillos al desnudo mientras que otras estaban mal revocadas. Había puertas que daban al vacío cada tanto en los 2dos y 3ros pisos construidos precariamente y que saltaba a la vista habían sido levantados sin mucho cuidado sobre la edificación original.

-Que basurero – dejo escapar Wave por lo bajo

-¿y que esperas de una comunidad hecha por negros de mierda? – le respondió sarcásticamente el joven jirafa – pero mínimo hay un par de lugares que zafan bastante y casualmente los conozco

La golondrina aún no le tomaba la más mínima confianza a su acompañante, era un tipo demasiado raro como para fiarse, parecía inofensivo y estúpido, pero si estaba siendo perseguido por la ley y estos mismos usaban fuerza letal contra él no debía ser un Mobiano común y corriente.

Caminaron por una serie de callejuelas hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser una plaza central bastante fea, estaba llena de hierbas crecidas pero en sectores tenia parches de tierra gris. Había basura y vidrios rotos por todos lados y el único árbol que crecía en el centro de esta se veía marchito y débil. En la misma había varios tipos tirados, la mayoría parecían borrachos, y los que no, tenían una apariencia que solo inspiraba miedo. Wave se pegó un poco más a Krajil mientras cruzaban en diagonal la misma dirigiéndose a la única edificación aparentemente decente, por lo menos en contraste con las que la rodeaban.

-Odio este lugar – comentó la jirafa cuando estaban a punto de cruzar la angosta calle que separaba el bar de la plaza – esos tipos son un asco, siempre drogados.

\- Es la primera cosa coherente que decís en todo el viaje – apuntó la chica con indiferencia mientras miraba de reojo la plaza con asco.

Entraron en un local bastante desarreglado y con la mínima de limpieza necesaria para que fuese tolerable consumir algo en él. Las mesas estaban distribuidas de manera descuidada por todas partes lo que no permitía un paso directo a la barra. Había pequeños grupos de personas con apariencia lúgubre sentados en varias de ellas. Hablaban por lo bajo medio encorvados mientras consumían sus bebidas en unas polvorientas jarras de madera que los acompañaban.

\- Encantador… - opinó con sarcasmo la golondrina mientras se abrían paso entre las mesas hacía la barra. Sin embargo, a mitad de camino uno de los comensales agarró el brazo de Krajil haciendo que este pegue un tirón y trastabille en su lugar.

\- Pero mirá con quién vengo a cruzarme acá… -dijo el hombre mientras se levantaba – hace mucho que no te veía Krajil, ¿acaso me estabas evitando? – terminó el mismo. Era una comadreja de color café un poco más bajo que la golondrina. Emanaba un fuerte olor a alcohol y cigarrillos y su mirada estaba cargada de una ira mal contenida.

\- Ya te había dicho una vez que a mí me gustan las mujeres y que no quiero saber nada con vos Colt – contestó el joven muy seriamente aunque se le notaba algo nervioso. En un rápido movimiento Colt lo agarró de los mechones de pelo que Krajil llevaba colgando por delante y lo tironeó para abajo poniéndolo a su altura, cosa que era bastante decir ya que la jirafa era considerablemente más alto que su interlocutor.

-¡¿Así que ahora te vas a hacer el gracioso imbécil?! – mientras decía esas palabras de manera amenazadora, saco un arma de la funda que llevaba colgada de su cintura y la apoyó en el mentón del joven jirafa. Wave se sobresaltó por el repentino movimiento de Colt dando unos pasos para atrás, sin embargo, del otro lado de la mesa se levantó otro sujeto, con un arma en la mano también, apuntándole a ella.

-¡Oh no! ¡Si vos venís con ese infeliz entonces no vas a ir a ningún lado! – la amenazó este. Era un gato de pelaje color blanco con algunos parches de color marrón oscuro, un poco más alto que su compañero. Todos en el local se habían quedado en silencio y observaban inmóviles la escena.

-Vamos muchachos, no van a hacer una escena por una boludez como lo que pasó la última vez ¿verdad? – la voz de Krajil sonaba despreocupada, pero su rostro mostraba un ligero nerviosismo.

-¡¿Boludez decís?! – El malviviente habló con rabia – ¡tú mentira nos costó un dineral! ¡Y no solo eso, si no que cuando llegamos al lugar que nos habías indicado nos estaba esperando toda la división de Fraudes de GUN! – la mano de la comadreja temblaba de ira – nos vimos obligados a salir a los tiros de allí ¡nosotros 4 tuvimos suerte de no morir!

Wave solo miraba la escena con los brazos en alto esperando que las cosas no empeoraran. Ya iba a ser la segunda vez en el día que la amenazaban con un arma por culpa de Krajil.

\- Eso no lo sabía, yo solo les di la información que había conseguido – se defendió la jirafa – ¿cómo podía adivinar que el tipo era un cobani topo? Además, si te hace sentir mejor, la información que me dieron ustedes tampoco me sirvió de nada.

-En este momento lo único que me puede hacer sentir mejor es meterte un tiro en medio del cráneo ¡basura! – Vociferó colt – es más, creo que me voy a dar el gusto – agregó mientras en su rostro se formaba una macabra sonrisa. Wave cerró los ojos en el preciso instante en el que el arma detonaba. En la oscuridad pudo escuchar un golpe y de repente alguien saltó sobre ella lanzándola al piso. Cuando abrió los ojos en el aire pudo comprobar que había sido la jirafa empujándola fuera de la línea de fuego.

\- quédate tirada ahí y no te movás – le ordenó este mientras se levantaba y se dirigía nuevamente al caos. La golondrina nuevamente estaba confundida y molesta, odiaba que cualquiera le diera órdenes, pero en este caso era prudente hacerle caso a su salvador.

-¡¿Por qué mierda este puto no se cae!? – gritó alguien, luego hubieron varios golpes, disparos y gritos y repentinamente todo se quedó en silencio. La chica levanto la cabeza para observar lo que había ocurrido y pudo ver que no era la única que se había lanzado al suelo ya que muchas otras cabezas se levantaron con la de ella detrás de mesas y sillas. En el centro del desastre yacía Krajil sentado sobre los cuerpos inconscientes de Colt y Nimble, estaba cruzado de brazos mirando el techo con la boca entreabierta estúpidamente como pensando en algo. A su alrededor habían varias mesas tiradas y otros 2 sujetos bastante grandes en el suelo inmóviles a quienes identificó como los otros acompañantes de los malvivientes.

-C-cómo hiciste… - empezó Wave pero no fue capaz de formular toda la pregunta mirando el desastre. Lo que más la había sorprendido era que el joven no tenía ni si quiera un rasguño. Había derribado y noqueado a 4 tipos de los cuales 2 estaban armados y los otros dos eran por lo menos el doble de altos y cuatro veces más fuertes.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Krajil saliendo de su ensimismamiento y mirando a la chica –¡ah! Vos decís los chabones estos, fueron tan torpes que se tropezaron y se golpearon demasiado fuerte.

-claro… los 4… al mismo tiempo… - esta vez la voz de la golondrina estaba cargada de sarcasmo.

-No estarás insinuando que un escarbadientes como yo podría haberles ganado a ellos ¿no? – la jirafa tenía razón, él era muy delgado, quizás demasiado para una persona normal y no parecía haber desenfundado su arma, es más, todo ocurrió tan rápido que dudaba que este hubiera tenido tiempo de hacerlo

\- ¿Y quién va a ordenar todo esto? – detrás de la barra la voz de la dueña sonó bastante molesta mirando el caos en el que se había convertido parte de su bar.

\- ¡oh, no te preocupes Cici! si alguien me ayuda a sacar a estos tipos a la calle yo te vuelvo a levantar las mesas – exclamo Krajil restándole importancia al asunto. Algunos de los otros clientes se acercaron a donde yacían los 4 tipos y los llevaron hasta la puerta lanzándolos al otro lado de la calle mientras Krajil juntaba las mesas y sillas que se habían volteado durante la trifulca. Wave se había sentado en una silla mientras observaba como este terminaba con su tarea. Ahora estaba aún más interesada que antes en el extraño sujeto que la acompañaba, más allá de que claramente era una esponja de problemas estaba segura que en realidad esa armadura que traía puesta era la responsable por su victoria y la que le había salvado la vida de los disparos de los policías en el bosque.

-Bueno, esta todo impecable ahora – la jirafa se sacudió innecesariamente las manos como acentuando el hecho de haber terminado su tarea y se acercó a donde estaba la mecánico sentada mirándolo – perdón por el bardo ese, hay gente demasiado resentida por boludeces en el mundo…

-A mí me pareció que de hecho vos los engañaste – replicó la chica

\- Sep, lo hice, pero tampoco es para que se ponga tan en choto el chabón

-Tenés un serio problema de principios vos, ¿sabías? – hizo una mueca de molestia – pero eso no es asunto mío de todos modos – terminó mientras se levantaba de la silla en la que estaba y se dirigía hacia la barra. Krajil la siguió sentándose cerca de ella.

-Pedí lo que quieras, después le pago yo a Leticia – le ofreció mientas llamaba a la cantinera con la mano.

-¿Vos no vas a tomar nada? – la joven lo miró con desconfianza

-No, estoy algo mal del hígado por la última vez todavía – La cantinera levantó una ceja cuando lo escuchó, pero no acotó nada. Wave se dio cuenta del gesto de esta pero no le interesaba ahondar en ese tema, tenía preguntas mucho más importantes que hacerle.

-En ese caso, yo voy a pedir una cerveza no más – se dirigió directamente a Cici quién se agachó un momento detrás de la barra y volvió a aparecer con una botella opaca ligeramente transpirada por el frio, la abrió y se la entregó. Cuando Wave volvió a posar la mirada en su acompañante se sobresaltó un poco. Krajil había acercado su cabeza muy pegado a ella y la estaba examinando de arriba abajo. En un gesto casi inconsciente le lanzó un puñetazo, pero este corrió la cabeza en el momento justo en el que el puño de la chica pasaba por donde segundos antes se había encontrado el cráneo del individuó.

-¿Qué edad tenés vos? – le pregunto como si nunca se hubiera dado cuenta de la acción de la golondrina - ¿suficiente como para beber? Ósea, pregunto porque no quiero que me agreguen el cargo de "corrupción de menores" a mi creciente lista de crímenes (de los que me declaro inocente por su puesto)

-Tengo la edad suficiente – le respondió cortante mientras se volteaba para quedar totalmente de perfil.

-Bueno, si vos lo decís, no me hago cargo de nada después – este hizo un gesto exagerado con las manos mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Creo que me debes algunas respuestas vos – le recordó Wave mientras se llevaba la botella a la boca.

-ah sí, verdad que para eso vinimos hasta acá. Pregunte lo que quiera entonces

\- ¿Cómo sabías mi nombre si nunca antes nos habíamos visto?

-Es que me puse a leer el prólogo para ver cómo iba la historia y me lo aprendí

-¿Qué cosa? – La golondrina lo miro extrañada y sumamente confundida – ¿de qué demonios estás hablando?

-No importa, pasemos a otra cosa – el chico se había puesto a jugar con la tapa de la botella de cerveza poniendo su dedo dentro de la hendidura posterior haciéndola patinar por el mesón distraídamente.

-Bien – cedió la chica – ¿de dónde sacaste esa armadura que traes puesta?

-¡uh! ¡Amo responder esa pregunta! –Krajil se volteó para quedar ligeramente de frente a su compañera y con una emoción bastante fuera de lo común empezó a narrar– bueno, resulta que hace algunos años yo estaba trabajando de ingeniero para una agencia espacial que estaba siguiendo el rastro de una nave minera extraviada, la habían localizado cerca de uno de los últimos planetas que había sido enviada a revisar. Aparentemente estaba dañada ya que no se movía y no lograban comunicarse con ella por lo que me enviaron para repararla junto con un pequeño destacamento militar por si teníamos que lidiar con alguna situación complicada. La empresa me proveyó con este cómodo traje de trabajo con varias funciones militares también para esta tarea. Lastimosamente la nave no solo estaba inservible, si no que aparentemente se había infectado con algún tipo de criaturas que habían matado a toda la tripulación. Solo yo logré escaparme de ese pandemonio, pero a sabiendas de que la empresa me iba a querer quitar de en medio para cubrir el incidente, me di a la fuga conservando el prototipo de armadura que me habían dado.

Wave había escuchado todo el relato con la boca entreabierta, mas por la incredulidad de lo que le estaba contando que por la sorpresa – ¿vos pensás que yo voy a creerte esa historia? No hay agencias espaciales activas en Mobius desde hace años, además, ¿nave minera? Por favor, toda tu historia es una mentira, y de las malas

-Es la pura verdad –insistió la jirafa - ¿de qué otro lugar habría podido sacar una maquinaria como esta si no? –culminó el mismo haciendo un gesto con las manos que englobaba a la armadura que usaba. La mecánico se quedó con la boca entreabierta con la intención de replicar pero sin encontrar ningún argumento contra eso por lo que decidió darle el beneficio de la duda

-Bien, digamos que te creo ¿eso quiere decir que es único en su tipo?

-En efecto lo es, de hecho, es tan complejo y avanzado que yo no lo entiendo del todo.

-¿tenés planos, hojas de datos y diseños de él? – la chica no podía ocultar la excitación que le producía la idea de analizar un mecanismo tan avanzado como ese

\- puede que sí, puede que no… quién sabe… - además de la clara evasiva Krajil miró hacia arriba haciéndose el tonto pero insinuando que de hecho si sabía algo. Wave estaba a solo un paso de lo que quería conseguir y no pensaba detenerse aún, así que por más que le desagradara la persona de su acompañante, decidió jugar una última carta por el tema.

\- oh vamos, estoy segura que algo debe saber un ingeniero espacial como vos – dijo seductoramente mientras se acercaba a Krajil y le ponía una mano en la pierna.

\- y-yo, estee… -el joven jirafa se mostró nervioso – bueno pues…

\- Estoy segura también de que yo puedo darte algo a cambio de la información, algo que te va a gustar – acercaba lentamente su cabeza a la de su interlocutor y este lentamente había empezado a acercar la de ella en respuesta. Cuando estaban a solo unos centímetros, Krajil volvió a hablar

\- Por cierto, ¿te había comentado que el traje inhibe todos mis deseos sexuales y cualquier tipo de atracción hacia una mujer? – sonrió mientras terminaba esta frase

-¡¿QUÉ?! – Wave se apartó de un salto furiosa – ¡¿osea que hice toda esa escena en vano!? – hizo un gesto de asco con la cara acompañado por las manos

\- Sep, quedaste como una mina boluda y fácil totalmente al pedo – le remató en forma burlesca – además, si el traje no hiciera eso de todos modos me habría dado cuenta de que era un truco, ninguna mujer sobre la faz de la tierra, digo, Mobius se me acercaría de esa forma – soltó una risa algo forzada para culminar.

Wave solo lo miró desde su asiento con cara de pocos amigos y le dio un trago largo a su cerveza, iba a necesitar algo más fuerte después para olvidar lo que acababa de hacer.

\- Una última pregunta – agrego después de recuperarse un poco del asco – vos dijiste que me estabas buscando cuando me usaste como escudo contra la cierva y los leones ¿para qué me querías?

\- Bueno, es muy simple – el joven puso cara seria y desinteresada – quería que estudiaras el traje que traigo puesto en profundidad y me compartieras los resultados de tu investigación.

En el momento en el que escucho esa respuesta la golondrina puso una expresión muy exagerada de shock.

\- Esperá un segundo, ¿ósea que hiciste todo ese teatro para que yo me interesase en el traje y cometiera ese…? – no pudo terminar la frase pero dio a entender por gestos que se refería a su infructuoso intento de seducirlo

\- ¡Sep! – Sonrió ampliamente de manera autosuficiente – bueno, algo así, solo quería que te interesaras en el traje, lo de dejarte como boluda fue un extra del que no me quejo en lo absoluto.

\- Te odio… - gruño la chica con el ceño fruncido mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.


	3. Capítulo 3 - Solo Ganancias

Capítulo 3 – Solo Ganancias

-Bueno, ¿entonces que decís? – Preguntó Krajil mirándola de reojo – ya te mandaste al frente con respecto al interés que tenés por el traje de todos modos…

-Hump! – Wave todavía estaba indignada por la mala jugada que su acompañante le había hecho y su orgullo le gritaba que lo mandase al demonio. Pero por otro lado también sabía que esta era una oportunidad única para estudiar un tipo de maquinaría nunca antes vista – ¿qué voy a recibir yo a cambio si te ayudo?

-¡Ahh! ¡Te salió el pequeño judío que todos llevamos dentro! – Se rió la jirafa mientras la chica lo miraba extrañada sin entender a lo que se refería – me parece lógica tu duda, pero ya tenía contemplado ese asunto – habló dándose aires de importancia – vos estas buscando a tu compañero desaparecido, **Jet** ¿verdad?

Una vez más la golondrina se quedó estupefacta ante la cantidad de información que Krajil manejaba, pero, recuperando el hilo de sus ideas, le atribuyó esto al hecho de que ella misma había estado indagando sobre Jet en muchos lugares.

\- Bién, seguí – le indicó – te escucho atentamente

\- No voy a mentirte, no conozco la ubicación precisa de tu novio pero…

-¡Jet no es mi novio! – lo interrumpió la chica con una nota de ira en la voz

-¡Bueno Bueno! Está bien, no te enojes, solo fue una suposición – se defendió el joven aunque en su voz se notaba que solo se estaba divirtiendo con ella – Como iba diciendo, no sé dónde está el pájaro verde ese. Pero si se dónde encontrar los remanentes de una de las "luces" que los atacó hace tres meses.

\- ¿hablas en serio? – Wave se puso en pie de un salto mientras formulaba esta pregunta. Hacía meses que vagaba sin conseguir siquiera una pista y de repente aprecia un tipo con algo mucho mejor que un simple rumor.

\- Sip, ded sirius! – Le respondió Krajil – lo que sí, no sé si la misma está deshabitada…

\- ¿deshabitada?

\- ¿Vos que pensás que fue lo que los ataco? ¿El Pato Fontanet con una pistola de bengalas? ¡Aliens querida! ¡Hombrecitos verdes con sondas anales! ¡Eso los atacó!

La golondrina volvió a tomar asiento con la mirada fija en la barra mientras en su cabeza se formaban otras cientos de preguntas ¿Entonces Jet fue abducido por una nave extraña? ¿Él sabía que iba a ocurrir y por eso daba órdenes de navegar sin rumbo fijo? ¿La nave de la que hablaba Krajil existía desde antes del incidente o apareció después? ¿Cómo es que aparentemente él era el único que sabía dónde hallarla? Y por último, la más importante ¿Cómo ella podía estar segura de que no le estaba mintiendo? Hacía solo unos momentos había comprobado que él no tenía remordimientos por engañar a otros - ¿Por qué debería creerte?

-Bueno, no hace falta que me creas todavía. Yo pienso llevarte hasta donde está la nave antes de que vos cumplas tu parte del trato – le aseguro el chico jirafa con total confianza

-¿Ósea que vas a gastar tu única garantía para que te ayude antes de tiempo con la esperanza de que yo honre nuestro acuerdo? – le cuestionó en forma de burla la mecánico

\- Garantía, no garantía, ¡¿a quién le importa?! Vos estas igual de interesada que yo en estudiar mi armadura, en otras palabras, tu ganancia es doble

Wave no podía negar que Krajil tenía razón. No veía una perdida para sí misma por ningún lugar.

\- Además, no te voy a dejar ir sola a la nave esa – agregó el chico – si no está deshabitada, yo y mi traje tenemos muchas más posibilidades de sobrevivir a "lo innombrable" que vos…

Ella lo miró analizando lo que este acababa de decir ¿Qué era lo innombrable? – ¿Me podes decir por qué siempre tenés que hablar tan críptico? Además ¿De dónde sacaste la idea de que yo no me puedo proteger sola?

\- Bue, vamos en orden: no hablo críptico, hablo sin cuidar demasiado lo que digo y después me da paja explicar. Y no es que crea que no te podas cuidar sola, si no que contra lo desconocido uno nunca puede estar seguro – la jirafa miraba el techo balanceando las piernas mientras hablaba como si ya no le interesase en lo absoluto la conversación, cosa que no le hizo nada de gracia a la chica.

\- ¿y que es "lo innombrable" o "lo desconocido" como le decís vos?

\- ¿cómo mierda querés que yo sepa eso? Por algo es innombrable y desconocido boluda – se burló Krajil

-Bueno, si ya no hay nada más que decir – dijo poniéndose de pie. Su voz sonaba irritada mientras hablaba. Estaba francamente harta de la actitud de su interlocutor – Creo que me voy a ir a buscar algún lugar donde pasar la noche

-Entonces nos encontramos mañana a la mañana acá mismo para partir – el joven había recuperado la emoción cuando hablaba – es una viaje bastante largo porque hay que interceptar y subirse a Angel Island

-¿Angel Island? –La golondrina se detuvo en seco - ¿y cómo se supone que vamos a llegar hasta una Isla flotante a pie? Sin dejar de lado que la misma esta infestada de robots hoy en día…

-Con respecto a que este infestada de robots, eso no es cierto, por lo menos no a esta altura del partido – aseguró Krajil con total confianza – si hay mucho caos, por eso es que nadie notó la caída de la nave, o por lo menos no le dieron mucha importancia aún. Y en cuanto a cómo llegar bueno... recomiendo que consigas las partes que te hagan falta para tu Extreme Gear y la armes antes de mañana

-Es fácil para vos decirlo, pero yo no tengo el dinero para comprarlas – comentó con amargura

-Mhh… bueno, eso tiene solución. Dame una lista de las partes que necesitas y yo te las llevo en un rato

-¿Pensas comprarlas?

-Emm… si, por supuesto – una sonrisa poco convincente se dibujó en su cara mientras hacia esa aseveración

-Bueno entonces –comenzó la golondrina tratando de ignorar el hecho de que casi seguro pensaba robarlas o algo así - ¿tenés algo para anotar?

-Vos dictalas en voz alta que yo las armo en la computadora de la armadura

Wave enlistó todas las partes y herramientas que necesitaba mientras Krajil se limitaba a mirarla y asentir con la cabeza – ¡Muy bien entonces! – Exclamo el joven cuando terminó de enlistar todo – Vos andá a buscarte una habitación por ahí mientras yo me voy de compras, después te acerco las cosas.

-¿Cómo vas a saber dónde voy a estar?

-Ya me las arreglo, no te hagas drama – Acto seguido se dirigió a la puerta y salió por la misma desapareciendo del rango de visión de la chica. Wave lo imitó pero al salir a la calle ya se había desvanecido, cosa que de todos modos no era muy difícil dado la caótica desorganización de las calles en aquel sucio pueblo.

Tardó unas 4 horas en encontrar un lugar decente para pasar la noche. Gracias a las deformes cuadras de edificios y las serpenteantes calles del lugar se encontró perdida o caminando en círculos más de una vez. A eso sumado que todos los hoteles y hosteles que visitó con anterioridad eran antros que se asemejaban más a una sucia celda de prisión que a una habitación propiamente dicha.

Estaba muy conforme con el sitio que había logrado. El piso de la habitación estaba algo polvoriento y el televisor que descansaba sobre la mesita frente a la cama estaba más que meramente de adorno dado que tenía el blindaje del cable tan corroído que intentar conectarlo sería un suicidio. Sin embargo la cama tenia sabanas limpias y el hombre de la recepción le había acercado unas toallas y jabón para que pudiera ducharse. La habitación tenía un baño propio cuya puerta no cerraba bien. El mismo estaba relativamente limpio, lo que la chica consideró todo un logro dada la apariencia del resto del pueblo. Aprovechó para preparar un espacio en la habitación donde pudiese trabajar más tarde en su Gear cuando Krajil le trajera las partes y decidió tomar un baño. Tuvo que pelear un buen rato con la temperatura del agua hasta que logró templarla, acto seguido se quitó la ropa y entró en la ducha. No le preocupó demasiado el hecho de que la puerta no cerrase bien ya que de todos modos ella estaba sola en la habitación y la puerta de la misma si cerraba con llave. Demoró unos 20 minutos en terminar de bañarse y secarse, el agua la había refrescado bastante. Luego de un día tan ajetreado y estresante como el que había tenido fue casi como una terapia. Se ajustó la toalla antes de salir del baño y abrió la puerta de par en par. Caminó hasta donde había dejado su bolso para tomar una muda de ropa limpia que fue a acomodar en la cama hasta que notó algo que llamó su atención. A la altura de la almohada había un paquete grande de papel con una nota. La chica miró alrededor y rápidamente fue a revisar la puerta que aún estaba cerrada con llave. Luego viró en dirección de la ventana, pero también estaba cerrada y ella se hallaba en un cuarto piso de todos modos. Aun agarrando la toalla se acercó con cuidado al paquete y tomó la nota para leerla:

" _Todo lo que me pediste está en este paquete, Me tomó un poco más de tiempo porque tuve que lidiar con un percance a mitad de camino. Espero no te moleste que me haya tomado la molestia de entrar a tu habitación para dejártelo pero no quería interrumpirte mientras te bañabas._

 _Krajil_ ".

Wave sintió un oleaje de ira repentino. El imbécil había entrado a sus anchas sin pedir permiso para dejar el paquete y quién sabe qué más. Se calmó recordando lo que él le había dicho sobre el traje deseando que fuese verdad y que solo se hubiese limitado cumplir con el recado. Esta vez no se gastó ni en preguntarse como había hecho para entrar y salir sin hacer ruido y cerrando con llave del lado de adentro, de hecho, no quería pensar en nada que incluyera a ese tipo ya que solo le traía dolores de cabeza. Se vistió rápidamente y acto seguido se puso a trabajar para ensamblar todo.

Al otro día Wave se despertó al alba. Su cama estaba cubierta por herramientas y partes que no había usado y a los pies de la misma se encontraba un Extreme Gear perfectamente ensamblado y funcional. Aún era demasiado temprano para ir a reunirse con Krajil en el bar, sin embargo quería desayunar algo antes de partir por lo que se encaminó al mismo de todos modos para esperarlo allí. Cuando llegó lo encontró cerrado así que se sentó en el borde de la acera a esperar que abriesen y se quedó observando el sitio opuesto de la angosta calle. En la desarreglada plaza que se encontraba cruzando la calle, la chica pudo ver a un grupo de cuatro hombres acercándose a donde se encontraba descansando que le resultaron familiares. Cuando estuvieron a unos cuantos metros de ella cayó en cuenta que eran los mismos sujetos que habían discutido con Krajil el día anterior. Wave de repente se puso nerviosa, Colt le había dicho algo a uno de sus compañeros de mayor tamaño cuyo nombre ella desconocía mientras la señalaba con el dedo. Este comenzó a caminar en dirección de la chica mientras el resto de sus compañeros se quedaba atrás. Disimuladamente tomó una llave inglesa de gran tamaño que estaba en su mochila y la ocultó detrás en caso que las cosas se pusieran feas.

-Vos eras la que estaba ayer con esa basura de jirafa ¿verdad? – Wave pudo sentir el aliento a cigarrillos letal que el tipo emanaba al hablar. Era un caballo de gran tamaño. Tenía pelaje castaño y debía ser por lo menos 3 veces más alto que la golondrina y 2 veces más ancho. Iba a ser duro de tumbar.

\- ¿y vos no eras uno de los que se tropezó y quedó inconsciente? – le replicó Wave sonriendo burlescamente – ¿o realmente los cuatro fueron aplastados por un escarbadientes con patas?

El tipo torció la cara iracundo por la respuesta de la chica – Veo que ambos son un par de insolentes, no me sorprende que anden juntos

-No andamos "juntos", es simplemente un negocio lo que nos une temporalmente – la golondrina realmente no quería que la relacionaran con el imbécil de turno – Una vez que haya conseguido lo que busco espero no volver a verlo nunca más.

-Ya veo… entonces él necesita algo de vos ¿verdad? – La voz del equino sonó bastante amenazadora mientras llegaba a esa conclusión – Por lo tanto si te hacemos daño él también va a perder – una sonrisa maliciosa se le dibujo de lado a lado mientras acercaba su enorme cabeza a la chica de forma intimidatoria. Aprovechó el momento para asestarle un brutal golpe en el cráneo con la llave inglesa que derribo al malviviente instantáneamente. Wave podría jurar que escuchó un crujido de huesos cuando lo golpeó, pero no tuvo tiempo para pensar en eso ya que el grupo que se había quedado rezagado antes se dirigía ahora al lugar en el que ella estaba. Sin perder un segundo montó su Gear y en un parpadeo se dirigió volando rápidamente hacia donde estaban los demás. Logró acertar un golpe directo en la frente del otro tipo de mayor tamaño quién cayó pesadamente en el suelo levantando una pequeña nube de tierra. Mientras se preparaba para dar la vuelta y lanzar otro ataque, un proyectil pasó silbando por un lado de su cabeza. Colt y Nimble habían desenfundado sus armas y estaba abriendo fuego abiertamente contra ella. Colocó la enorme pinza delante usándola como una especie de escudo improvisado y se lanzó temerariamente contra ellos recibiendo varios impactos directamente en la herramienta. Ambos malandras saltaron apartándose de la trayectoria descripta por el Extreme Gear cuando pasó volando velozmente por donde estaban.

-¡Mierda! – exclamó Wave para sus adentros. El corazón le latía con violencia, ese tipo de maniobras peligrosas siempre le producía una sobrecarga de adrenalina, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que en cualquier momento una bala podía herirla de gravedad. Volvió a arremeter contra sus oponentes solo que esta vez tomó una trayectoria paraboloidal, con la llave en su mano lista para golpear. Varios proyectiles pasaron rozándola en el camino pero gracias al arco que describía en vuelo ninguno la impactó. Esta vez el metal de la herramienta dio directamente en el pecho de Colt haciendo que este suelte un débil -"oh!"- mientras se precipitaba al suelo probablemente con algunas costillas rotas. Nimble no se salvó del ataque tampoco ya que fue embestido directamente por el Gear dejándolo fuera de combate.

-No me importa si buscan hacerle daño al idiota de Krajil chicos, es más, yo misma quiero golpearlo – habló Wave arrogantemente mientras se bajaba al suelo y tomaba su vehículo con el brazo derecho – pero si me atacan a mi van a encontrarse con serios problemas.

-Eso no es muy amable a mi persona de tu parte che – la golondrina volteó para ver como Krajil se acercaba caminando a donde estaba ella parada. La jirafa observaba los cuerpos inconscientes que ella había dejado desparramados por toda la plaza – digo, tenemos que hacer un viaje bastante largo en compañía del otro y no va a ser muy divertido si vas a estar tratando de golpearme durante todo el camino.

-¿De dónde saliste? – la golondrina escudriño alrededor tratando de definir donde había estado escondido Krajil.

\- Tenés un buen brazo loca – le dijo con tono de cumplido – ¡Mirá que le llegaste a fracturar el cráneo al caballo con el golpe que le diste!

-¿Estuviste mirando todo el tiempo? – le preguntó con indignación

-Sip. Me hubiera gustado tener pochoclos, pero de todos modos no los podría comer – el joven le dio una patadita a colt en el suelo para ver si se movía pero este solo emitió un gemido mientras se agarraba el pecho con los brazos.

-¿y no se te cruzo por la mente ayudarme si quiera?

-¿para qué? ¿Si es más que claro que vos te las podías arreglar sola?

-¡Esos dos estaban armados! – Le gritó apuntando con un gesto del brazo a Colt y a Nimble - ¡Me podrían haber matado! ¡Tuve que arriesgar el pellejo para poder ganarles!

-No te pongas a histeriquear por pelotudeces – respondió Krajil sobradoramente – Les pudiste ganar sola y gracias a eso también pudiste inflar un poco más tú ya muy grande ego ¿No?

Wave apretó con fuerza la llave inglesa que aún sostenía con su mano izquierda. Tenía una fuerte necesidad de usarla para hacerle añicos la cabeza a la jirafa pero se contuvo lo mejor que pudo. Sin decir una palabra más giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió de nuevo hacía el bar que justo estaba abriendo en ese momento. Krajil por su parte no la siguió y lo último que pudo ver la chica antes de entrar por la puerta era que se había agachado sobre el cuerpo de Nimble y revisaba los bolsillos del mismo.

Pidió un abundante desayuno que se dio el lujo de cargar a la cuenta de Krajil. También le preguntó a Leticia, la dueña, si este alguna vez le pagaba. Ella le respondió que era a la única persona a la que nunca le demoraba el dinero pero que no sabía de donde lo obtenía y que de todos modos no le importaba demasiado. Luego de terminar de comer se sintió lo suficientemente satisfecha como para emprender camino por lo que salió afuera para reunirse con su compañero de viaje. Krajil estaba sentado en el centro de la plaza con la espalda apoyada en el débil tronco del único árbol que la acompañaba. Miraba con mucha atención un grupo de hojas algo amarillentas para esa época del año con la boca entreabierta como de costumbre. La chica le dio una rápida mirada a los alrededores y pudo comprobar que colt y su gente ya no se avistaban por ningún lado - Probablemente fueron a refugiarse en algún sucio hueco… o al hospital – pensó para sus adentros y esbozó una sonrisa de autosuficiencia mientras se acercaba a donde estaba el joven jirafa totalmente distraído.

-¿Vamos a movernos o vas a quedarte mirando un manojo de hojas como idiota por el resto del día? – le increpó apenas llego a donde se encontraba reposando él.

Krajil cambió el foco de atención a Wave con la boca aún entreabierta – ¿Eh? ¡Ah sí! Perdón, me re colgué – acto seguido se puso de pie y se desperezó.

-Por cierto – la golondrina le lanzo una trompada a la cara, pero nuevamente Krajil la evadió sin mucho problema, instantáneamente propinó una segunda y luego una patada pero sin ningún éxito, el chico las evadió a todas.

-¡Calmáte loca de mierda! ¿Por qué va todo eso? ¿Estás en tus días o qué onda? – La jirafa la miró extrañado y listo para cubrirse de otra serie de golpes en caso de que ocurriesen.

\- ¡No te hagas el tonto! ¡Ayer te metiste a hurtadillas a mi cuarto mientras me bañaba! – le gritó con una mezcla de ira y frustración por los infructuosos golpes que había errado.

\- Si bueno, te dejé una nota explicando por qué lo hice – se defendió – no me iba a poner a esperar a que terminés ¡alto embole me iba a pegar!

\- ¡sos un asqueroso!

-¿eh? ¿Vos sos pelotuda? Si ayer te dije que esta armadura de mierda inhibía ese tipo de ideas de mi cabeza – por primera vez la voz de Krajil sonaba de mal humor – además ¡ni que quisiera ver como se baña una tableta!

\- ¡¿Tableta?! – la voz de Wave sonó muy amenazadora, no entendió a que se refería, pero casi seguro que no era nada bueno.

-Por lo plana, digo – a eso ultimo lo dijo con el típico tono de burla que siempre usaba. La sangre le hirvió hasta las nubes. Volvió a levantar el puño amenazadoramente lo que hizo que la jirafa pegase un respingo y alejase la cabeza del alcance de la chica. Ella se le quedo mirando furiosa un momento con el puño en alto temblando ligeramente, pero luego lo bajo resignada consiente que de todos modos no iba a poder asestarle ningún golpe aunque lo intentase.

\- Vámonos de una maldita vez… - ordenó entre dientes conteniendo una importante sarta de improperios que amenazaban con escapársele. Krajil la siguió manteniendo su distancia hasta que salieron de **Crook Hideaway**. Una vez se adentraron en el bosque la golondrina ya estaba un poco más calmada. Aún quería molerle la cabeza a golpes por su puesto, pero por lo menos ya no temblaba de ira.

-Bueno, ¿qué dirección debemos tomar? – le preguntó Wave tratando de sonar lo más tranquila posible.

-Mhhh… - de repente un casco se desplegó por encima de la cabeza del chico jirafa. La mecánico no pudo evitar quedarse mirando embobada el complejo mecanismo que lo ensamblaba a la perfección por encima de la cabeza de este – Tenemos que ir en aquella dirección – informó Krajil y momentos después el casco se volvió a replegar hasta quedar fusionado a la parte trasera del traje – ¿está todo bien? – le pregunto este a Wave viendo que se había quedado observándolo embobada.

De repente la chica agitó la cabeza levemente volviendo en si – no, no pasa nada – aseveró mientras empezaba a caminar en la dirección marcada. La jirafa como de costumbre se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto y se unió a ella en la marcha.


	4. Capítulo 4 - Los Más Idiotas

Capítulo 4 – Los Más Idiotas son También los que más Suerte Tienen

La marcha constante por los bosques con un acompañante como Krajil no era nada placentera para Wave. El tipo no dejaba de tararear canciones y cantar haciendo una especie de voz gutural mientras la seguía por detrás. La paciencia de la chica ya le estaba informando que probablemente no soportaría mucho de eso antes de perder los estribos nuevamente, aunque en cierto modo ya empezaba a acostumbrarse a las constantes locuras de la jirafa.

\- Vamos a tener algo así como dos días de viaje y no creo que vayamos a poder detenernos demasiado – informó repentinamente Krajil mientras dejaba de tararear una canción con una letra especialmente visceral y desagradable – nos vienen siguiendo nuestros buenos amigos de la ley (y no estoy hablando de la banda de músicos claro). Aparentemente no se atrevieron a entrar en la villa miseria en la que estábamos y esperaron hasta que salimos para darnos caza

Wave lo miró de reojo suponiendo que este los había visto en los alrededores – Son muy insistentes por lo que veo ¿qué clase de crimen cometiste para que estén autorizados para disparar a matar?

\- Bueno, lo que me acuerdo de la última vez que me leyeron la lista era: fraude, secuestro, robo, intento de homicidio premeditado (aunque no sé porque estoy acusado de ello), resistirse al arresto, calumnia, asociación con un criminal altamente peligroso y terrorismo – fue enlistando mientras trataba de llevar el conteo con los dedos de las manos – ¡pero están exagerando no más! – culminó con humor

-Esa lista explicaría lo de la fuerza letal pero se me hace difícil creer que sos un terrorista y un intento de asesino – comentó mientras lo seguía mirando de reojo – pero si ellos lo creen no importa lo que yo piense ¿cómo vamos a quitárnoslos de encima? – echó un rápido vistazo a los alrededores tratando de localizar al trio.

\- Bueno pues… podes hacer de carnada mientras yo los derribo – propuso el joven con seriedad

-Eso ni soñarlo, yo no soy la carnada de nad… - comenzó a quejarse Wave, pero en su visión periférica notó que su compañero ya no se encontraba por ningún lado – ¿qué demonios? – era como si se hubiera desvanecido. Rotó sobre si misma revisando cada centímetro de bosque, pero no lo encontró por ningún lado – Ese hijo de… - de repente un crujido a sus espaldas hizo que se sobresaltara y de un salto se escondió en unos arbustos. Como al crujido no le sobrevino ninguna otra señal de movimiento decidió asomarse para observar que era lo que lo había producido y para su sorpresa pudo distinguir a Krajil escondido detrás de un árbol aguantándose la risa.

-¡PERO SI VOS SOS EL REY DE LOS IMBÉCILES! – Le gritó furiosa a este – " _no creo que vayamos a poder detenernos demasiado_ " – repitió con una vocecita burlona - ¡Pero sin embargo te parece buena idea perder el tiempo en una broma estúpida e infantil!

-Bueno che, no te enojes tanto – le respondió Krajil entre risas – Te vi demasiado tensa y solo quería aflojar un poco la atmosfera. Además les llevamos cerca de un kilómetro de distancia a Kavya y sus compañeros y nosotros conocemos la zona así que ni medio drama.

\- Tus chistes solo logran estresarme más – replicó molesta aunque de todos modos no valía la pena insistir en que se detuviese. Wave solo quería terminar con el viaje para así poder deshacerse de su pesado compañero – y un kilómetro no es mucha distancia, así que sigamos moviéndonos de una buena vez – culminó la chica para retomar la marcha.

Caminaron durante varias horas en las cuales Krajil había vuelto a ponerse a cantar y tararear canciones al azar. Incluso había una que se le había logrado pegar a la golondrina y la terminó tarareando en voz baja inconscientemente mientras caminaban.

El resto del día avanzó sin mayores percances. Krajil, más allá de cantar y hablar consigo mismo frecuentemente, no volvió a jugar ninguna broma. Es más, hizo de cuenta que Wave ni si quiera estaba allí lo que la golondrina agradeció mucho. Una vez caída la noche decidieron montar un campamento a orillas del bosque, donde limitaba con una zona desértica muy extensa que tendrían que transitar al día siguiente. Armaron una buena fogata y se sentaron alrededor de ella. La chica se había dispuesto a comer algunos de los alimentos que cargaba consigo para cenar cuando notó que Krajil no tenía ningún tipo de equipaje y por lo tanto no tenía nada que comer.

-¿Acaso pensás pasar dos días sin comer? – lo increpó la chica

-No te hagas drama por eso. Yo hambre no tengo igual – contestó con su típica despreocupación

-Yo no voy a cargarte cuando no puedas caminar por vos mismo por el hambre

\- Me parece justo – aparentemente Krajil había perdido las ganas de bromear en ese momento cosa que no le molestó para nada a Wave

-Muy bien, como quieras entonces – acto seguido se comió su cena en silencio mientas el chico dejaba clavada la mirada en el fuego. Luego de que ella estuvo llena, propuso dividirse las guardias por si los alcanzaban Kavya y los demás, sin embargo Krajil le dijo que no se preocupase que él podía hacerse cargo de ello ya que los sensores de su armadura le avisaban sobre cualquier hostil que estuviese a menos de 500 metros de distancia. No le fue difícil creerlo después de haber visto la maquinaria en acción varias veces ya.

La marcha del día siguiente fue muy pesada. El calor golpeaba en oleadas acompañado por un viento que rozaba entre lo cálido y lo caliente. El sol ardía con fuerza en un cielo azul cuya cúpula era ajena a la presencia de nubes. Wave necesitó descansar en varias ocasiones debido al calor e incluso agotó antes de tiempo su reserva de agua la cual de todos modos no era muy abundante.

\- Ya casi no puedo seguir más –dijo con pesar la golondrina mientras se sentaba casi desplomándose sobre una roca a la sombra de otra de mayor tamaño.

\- Si nos detenemos tantas veces en lugar de dos días se van a hace – le espetó Krajil. Wave lo miró con mala cara. Aparentemente a él no le afectaba en lo más mínimo la sed, el calor o el sol del desierto ya que se lo veía tan enérgico como de costumbre y ni si quiera había sudado una gota.

\- Perdóname por no tener una armadura de alta tecnología que me mantenga fresca en el infernal calor de este desierto – la chica uso la voz más sarcástica que pudo. Realmente le molestaba que Krajil no estuviera sufriendo lo mismo que ella y pensó para sus adentros que aparentemente los más idiotas son también los que más suerte tienen.

\- Yo no voy a cargarte ahora que no podes caminar – le informó Krajil –pero puedo buscarte una fuente de agua para que rellenes esa pobre botella en la que la llevas usualmente

\- Me parece bien – respondió mientras le alcanzaba la botella con el brazo derecho totalmente desganado – yo te espero acá.

El chico jirafa la tomó con gran parsimonia, como si se tratase de una especie de objeto altamente peligroso mientras ponía cara de idiota, cosa que irritó ligeramente a Wave, pero no tanto como solía hacerlo. Supuso que ya se estaba acostumbrando a las estupideces de Krajil y eso empezaba a alarmarla.

En el tiempo que estuvo sola pudo pensar sobre la noche en la que fueron atacados. Recordó el sonido metálico tan extraño que había resonado antes de la explosión que los lanzó al mar y las extrañas luces que pudo vislumbrar durante tan solo una fracción de segundo. ¿Acaso tenían alguna relación con sus ancestros? Después de todo los Babylon Rouge descendían directamente de una raza alienígena cuya nave había caído en Mobius. Sin embargo no tuvo mucho tiempo para sumirse en sus pensamientos ya que al poco rato Krajil volvió con la botella llena de un agua cristalina.

\- Bueno, es lo mejor que pude conseguir. Creo que está lo suficientemente limpia como para ser consumida – comentó con optimismo mientras le pasaba la botella. Wave examinó un momento el contenido de esta con desconfianza. Como no encontró nada fuera de lo normal y estaba realmente sedienta abrió la misma y le dio un trago largo.

\- Tenemos dos horas más de viaje (aunque con lo paja que vas vos capaz se nos hagan cuatro) antes de llegar a un terreno más montañoso – informó el joven mirando hacia los cerros que se veían en el horizonte no tan lejos – tenía la idea de a esta hora ya estar en la base de alguno para treparlo y esperar a que pase la isla.

\- Entonces sigamos. Mientras más rápido terminemos con esto, más rápido me puedo deshacer de vos – dijo la golondrina mientras se levantaba para emprender la marcha

Caminaron varias horas más. Wave estaba terriblemente agotada, pero no se detuvo en ningún momento. A medida que se iban acercando a los cerros, la temperatura iba bajando. Al principio esto le pareció agradable a la chica, pero también ya estaba anocheciendo. Cuando el sol ya se había ocultado en el horizonte, la temperatura había bajado demasiado y empezó a sentir algo de frio.

\- Maldito clima demente – se quejó en voz baja mientras caminaba

\- Posta, es una garcha. Hace un par de horas hacían 30 grados y ahora estamos a 15 – comentó Krajil en respuesta – y me parece que más a la noche vamos a llegar a los 7 grados

\- No tengo tanto abrigo como para soportar esa temperatura a la intemperie – comentó algo preocupada la chica

\- Y bueno, entonces busquemos algún lugar para pasar la noche. Alguna cueva o formación rocosa que sirva de refugio – propuso mirando en derredor Krajil. Ya la falta de luz era muy evidente y costaba distinguir con claridad el terreno, sin embargo el chico había re ensamblado el casco sobre su cabeza para ver mejor supuso ella - a unos 100 metros por allá hay una abertura en un cerro que podemos usar – exclamó Krajil señalando una dirección en particular.

\- ¿Qué estamos esperando entonces? – preguntó Wave mientras se cubría los antebrazos con las manos tratando de alejar el frio que se estaba empezando a sentir paulatinamente y emprendía camino. Tal como lo había dicho el joven jirafa llegaron a una cavidad de unos 10 metros de profundidad en la ladera del cerro. La misma estaba formada por un desmoronamiento de piedras de gran tamaño que se habían apilado formando una cueva lo suficientemente alta como para que se pudieran refugiar en ella. Aún con el resguardo que habían logrado conseguir, el frio era muy notorio. Wave ya había comenzado a temblar a pesar de haberse ataviado con un buzo que traía en su bolso por lo que Krajil decidió salir a probar suerte y buscar leña, cosa que no era nada fácil en esos terrenos carentes de árboles y cuya vegetación más abundante era bajos arbustos de espinas e islotes de pastos duros. De alguna forma el chico se las arregló para volver con varias ramas lo suficientemente gruesas como para encender una fogata y calentarse. Wave paso la noche durmiendo a intervalos. Se despertaba de tanto en tanto por el frio que sentía a pesar del fuego que crepitaba cerca de ella. Una cosa que llamó la atención de la chica todas las veces que se despertó fue encontrarlo a Krajil completamente despierto alimentando el fuego. Las primeras dos veces supuso que él se había despertado antes que ella por el frio para avivar el fuego, pero después de que le pasara por tercera vez le dio curiosidad. La respuesta de Krajil fue que simplemente no tenía sueño así que se iba a limitar a cuidar el fuego y que además es mejor así para evitar que ella pase frio por la falta del mismo. No avanzó más sobre ese tema en el momento dado que el sueño aún la atacaba y se volvió a dormir nuevamente.

La marcha al día siguiente fue un permanente ascenso. El clima estaba fresco, pero no frio. Sin embargo un viento monstruoso soplaba de a intervalos y cada vez que lo hacía la sensación de frio se intensificaba. Este también soplaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerles perder el equilibrio y tanto Wave como Krajil tuvieron que levantarse del suelo en más de una ocasión. Fue una marcha accidentada y lenta, más que nada por parte de la chica, ya que el joven no parecía sufrir del cansancio ni de la disminución de oxígeno cosa que hizo que la frase " _los más idiotas son también los que más suerte tienen_ " vuelva a la mente de la golondrina. Llegaron a la cima pasada la tardecita, el sol estaba a unas horas de esconderse. Para mayor regocijo del par, en la misma pudieron avistar del otro lado como la enorme isla flotante se acercaba a donde ellos se encontraban.

\- Bueno, ya llegamos hasta acá, ahora es tu turno –le dijo Krajil sin despegar la vista del coloso de piedra.

\- Solamente espero que no tengas miedo a volar – se burló Wave mientras tomaba su extreme gear y la dejaba flotando a unos centímetros del piso

\- ¿Esa cosa nos va a poder aguantar a los dos verdad? – preguntó la jirafa con un poco de desconfianza

\- Por favor, no insultes mis habilidades como mecánico – le respondió de manera pedante mientras se subía a la misma e invitaba a Krajil a hacer lo mismo. El joven trepó detrás de un salto – vas a tener que agarrarte con fuerza si no querés caer

\- Yo me agarro, pero vos después no me rompas las pelotas – le respondió este mientras se aferraba de la cintura de la golondrina cosa que a Wave no le gustó para nada, pero no tenía otra opción

\- Entonces… ¡Vamos! – de repente salieron disparados rápidamente hacia adelante montados en el gear. Wave sabía que no podía tomar altura repentinamente por lo que tomo un camino serpenteante para elevarse. Llegaron hasta la isla sin ningún percance durante el ascenso y se quedaron flotando ligeramente por encima de los árboles que formaban los bosques del borde.

-¿Ahora en qué dirección? – Preguntó la golondrina en el aire – a menos que quieras caminar

\- No está muy lejos de acá, así que podemos llegar volando en un toque no más – le respondió krajil – tenemos que ir hasta las afueras de **Marble Garden** en aquella dirección – agregó mientras con una mano le indicaba el camino a seguir.

-Muy bien… – Wave aceleró siguiendo el curso marcado por su compañero volando rápidamente a través de la isla.


	5. Capítulo 5 - El Horror de lo Innombrable

Capítulo 5 – El horror de lo innombrable

En poco tiempo el par sobrevolaba las ruinas de **Marble Garden** montados en la Extreme Gear de Wave. La golondrina navegaba según las indicaciones de la jirafa.

\- Estamos casi en el lugar – Exclamó Krajil – Una vez que salgamos de los límites de esta zona tendríamos que ser capaces de avistarla.

\- ¿Es fácil de distinguir? – preguntó la chica

\- Y… digamos que dejó un surco de 2 kilómetros hasta que se detuvo arrasando con todos los árboles en un radio de 500 metros… así que sí, yo diría que si – le respondió de manera sarcástica

Wave ignoró por completo el comentario del joven y se limitó a buscar el surco con la mirada. Al poco tiempo pudo divisar a lo lejos el paisaje que había descripto. Era una imagen bastante extraña. Donde la nave se había arrastrado arrancando árboles y levantando la tierra, esta se veía de color grisáceo oscuro, como si estuviera hecha de cenizas y los arboles a los lados del mismo se habían tornado de un color verde grisáceo poco usual, casi como si se estuviesen petrificando.

\- Bueno, parece que lo "innombrable" es bastante contagioso por lo que se puede ver – comentó el chico jirafa

\- Espero que solo lo sea para las plantas, si no vamos a estar en aprietos al acercarnos tanto – apunto Wave mientras sobrevolaba el cauce en la dirección de arrastre de la nave.

Cuando llegaron al sitio donde yacía el objeto la golondrina pudo vislumbrar una nave colosal de aspecto muy futurista. Bajó el Gear frente a lo que ella supuso sería la entrada y ambos desmontaron a suelo firme.

\- ¡Es una nave colosal! – Exclamó wave con asombro – su diseño homogéneo sin embargo no es nada que no haya visto antes – apuntó mirándola analíticamente – la coraza es completamente lisa en todas partes salvo por la sección esta que supongo es la puerta – mientras terminaba de recitar estas palabras volteó para ver a Krajil quien la miraba con una expresión de confusión total – ¿qué ocurre?

\- ¿Acaso estás loca? (y que alguien como yo te lo diga es grave) ¿diseño homogéneo decís? – la cuestionó el mismo – tiene un montón de picos de acero que sobresalen por encima de lo que parece ser una pila de secciones prismáticas entrecruzadas por ahí y allá – describió este mientras señalaba varias zonas de la nave – lo único en lo que acertaste es la ubicación de la entrada… - Wave miró a Krajil extrañada mientras este seguía estudiando la forma de la nave.

\- No estoy de humor para tus bromas de mal gusto Krajil – le informó de manera amenazadora.

\- Quizas… - empezó Krajil – quizás ninguno de los dos está en lo cierto y cada uno ve la nave como se imagina que sería… - razonó el chico jirafa

La golondrina le dio otro vistazo al ente alienígeno con más atención. ¿Y si lo que decía Krajil era cierto? ¿Qué clase de cosas encontrarían dentro entonces?

\- Bueno, sea como sea. Si no entramos no avanzamos – añadió la jirafa mientras se dirigía hacia la entrada. Wave lo siguió de cerca, muy pegado a él con intenciones de usarlo de escudo en caso de que algo los atacase apenas se abriera la puerta. Llegaron hasta lo que ella percibía como una puerta de forma rectangular blanquecina con los bordes truncados la cual se abrió en el momento en el que se posaron delante.

\- ¡Wow! – Exclamó Krajil mirando hacia el portal ahora abierto – ¡me hubiera gustado que vos vieras lo mismo que yo vi! Como todas las placas de metal se retrajeron formando la entrada ¡Fue increíble! – Claramente el joven jirafa percibía una escena mucho más compleja que la chica. Ingresaron por el portal emergiendo en una habitación de forma cubica la cual tenía un pasillo a la derecha, pero ¿realmente lo tenía? Apenas entraron Krajil se dirigió con seguridad hacia el frente como intentando chocar contra la pared que se encontraba allí.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – la voz de Wave sonó bastante confundida

\- Tenemos que seguir adentrándonos en la nave si queremos averiguar algo ¿o no?

\- Eso no te lo discuto, pero no creo que estrellarte contra una pared te sirva de algo.

\- ¿una pared? ¿Qué te pasa a vos? ¡El pasillo sigue por acá! – En el momento en el que terminó de decir la frase se quedó paralizado mirándola con sorpresa - ¡También el interior de la nave es diferente para cada uno! – Agregó con emoción – ¡esto es increíble! - El chico jirafa ensambló su casco rápidamente y momentos después lanzo una carcajada - ¡los sensores de esta cosa me dicen que estoy en medio de la nada!

A Wave esta información no le hizo mucha gracia. Aparentemente la realidad era una completa mentira dentro de la edificación alienígena.

\- Entonces lo que yo veo como paredes vos… - comenzó a razonar la golondrina

\- ¡Los veo como pasillos! Y viceversa me imagino – la interrumpió su compañero de viaje – bueno, supongo que no vamos a tener otra alternativa que separarnos entonces – agregó jovialmente como si todo eso no fuese más que un juego – a menos que vos tengas _meio de que'arte solita_ – agregó en tono burlesco

\- La única respuesta lógica a eso es un puñetazo en la cara – replicó agresivamente – lastimosamente intentarlo no sirve de nada así que ¿por qué mejor no nos ponemos en marcha?

\- como quieras – acto seguido Krajil desapareció a través de la pared ante la atónita mirada de Wave. La golondrina sacudió la cabeza ligeramente para recuperarse del asombro y se puso en marcha. Los pasillos serpenteaban infinitamente por todo el lugar de manera interminable. La chica tenía la sospecha de que en más de una ocasión la sección en la que estaba debía encontrarse fuera de los límites de la nave a pesar de que no lo parecía. Todo era extraño, los pasillos, paredes, objetos, parecían como si fueran parte de un sueño, se sentían completamente irreales, pero al mismo tiempo allí estaban. Luego de media hora de caminar ya no podía distinguir si ella era el sueño o lo era el resto del lugar. Sentía como si estuviese enloqueciendo. En ese momento pensó en volver para atrás y buscar la salida, pero al voltearse se dio cuenta de que la esquematización del lugar había cambiado por completo. El pasillo por el que ella había transitado momentos antes ahora era una sólida pared de acero y a su derecha se extendía un nuevo pasillo que antes no se encontraba allí. La chica comenzó a correr desenfrenadamente por los corredores entrando en pánico sin saber a dónde se dirigía. Izquierda, derecha, izquierda de nuevo, las retorcidas galerías aparecían una tras otra, todas similares. Justo cuando la desesperación estaba a punto de consumir la poca esperanza que le quedaba, rebotó contra alguien a mitad de uno de los pasillos lo que hizo que tanto ella como el obstáculo cayeran al suelo con un fuerte estrépito.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Más cuidado por donde vas! – Le recriminó una voz familiar – además, ¿qué necesidad de andar corriendo por ahí? ¡Te vas a terminar clavando en una de las paredes!

Había colisionado con Krajil quién aparentemente coincidió en el cruce durante el recorrido que realizaba por su realidad.

\- ¡Krajil! – Exclamó Wave con una euforia que nunca pensó sentir al verlo. Acto seguido y casi sin pensarlo lo abrazó producto del alivio y la confusión que había sufrido. Al chico jirafa no le hizo la más mínima gracia ya que casi instantáneamente le dio un empujón separándola de él.

\- ¡¿qué mierda te pasa a vos?! – Gritó este con enojo - ¡no se te ocurra volver a hacer eso me escuchaste! – finalizó mientras se sacudía. La chica tardo un momento en procesar todo y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar se sintió bastante asqueada. Decidió no exteriorizar ese sentimiento y hacer de cuenta que nada de eso paso, después de todo, nada allí dentro parecía real.

\- Por cierto, ¿vos también viste el color ese? – preguntó de repente el joven

\- ¿Color?

\- Si, un color extraño que venía acompañado por un sonido… bueno, no sé cómo describirlo, era como metálico pero no de este mundo… definitivamente no era nada que hubiera sentido antes

De repente Wave palideció un poco. Esa era la descripción del sonido que ella había escuchado la noche del ataque.

\- ¿D-dónde lo escuchaste? – tartamudeo con curiosidad

\- No estoy seguro la verdad – respondió mirando fijamente hacia uno de los muros – Solo sé que vi ese extraño color que se retorcía durante unos segundos en algún lugar de los pasillos y que emitía ese ruido raro… - en el momento en el que Krajil terminó esa frase un estrépito sacudió el lugar y de un momento a otro sin previo aviso todos los pasillos cambiaron de posiciones. Las paredes se tornaron paulatinamente de color gris cenizas y un sonido metálico diferente a todo lo que alguna vez habían oído resonó con fuerza.

\- ¡Ahí! ¡Mirá! – vociferó alarmado Krajil. Al fondo del pasillo se veía la cosa más grotesca y extraña que la chica jamás hubiera visto. No existían palabras en el mundo para describir el horror que aquello producía. Definitivamente Krajil había dado en el clavo al esperar "lo innombrable" o "lo desconocido" porque claramente no había otra forma de definir aquello que se encontraba frente a ellos. La mejor interpretación que pudo hacer la mente de Wave la definía como una masa imaginaria amorfa que se retorcía en una diabólica danza formando volutas como un gas, pero al mismo tiempo estaba más que claro que no lo era. O como un color extraño, imposible de clasificar, un color que era desagradable a la vista y que alteraba todo lo lógico y natural, coronando inmundamente el fondo del corredor. Y luego el sonido… el sonido que lo acompañaba. Era como si no estuviese en ningún lugar en realidad, pero allí se encontraba… los aturdía con fuerza pero sus oídos no lo escuchaban. El silbido metálico que describía a la perfección la criatura que lo acompañaba.

\- ¡Nooo! ¡Aléjate! – empezó a gritar histéricamente Wave mientras agarraba a Krajil del brazo y salía corriendo como una demente llevándolo a rastras. Sin embargo apenas avanzo unos pasos escuchó un fuerte sonido de impacto y el brazo de la jirafa se le escapó de la mano. Cuando volteó a ver qué había ocurrido vislumbró a Krajil levantándose del piso y cayó en cuenta de que para él no debía de haber un pasillo en el sitio en el que ella lo percibía. De repente se encontraba planteándose entre salir corriendo y volver a perderse sola en el inmenso mar de corredores o no separarse de su compañero y rezar para que la "cosa" no los atacase. No obstante, aparentemente el chico jirafa no se había planteado huir y pudo ver como toda una sección de la pierna izquierda de su armadura se separaba como des-fusionándose del mecanismo. Krajil tomó la sección completa como si fuera un arma, y de hecho lo era, Él tenía un artilugio casi idéntico al fusil de plasma que la chica había visto antes. En el momento en que la jirafa gatilló, un arco eléctrico se formó desde su punta hasta el fondo del pasillo donde se encontraba la extraña criatura. Todo el corredor se llenó de ramificaciones eléctricas, producidas por el rayo central concentrado, iluminando el lugar con una intensidad increíble acompañado por el chasquido galvánico característico de una gran descarga. Krajil sostuvo el ataque durante unos momentos y luego el haz eléctrico cesó tan repentinamente como había aparecido.

\- ¿L-lo mataste? – preguntó la chica acercándose a su acompañante mientras trataba de escudriñar en derredor buscando al ente amorfo. El chico se sobresaltó un poco al ver a Wave.

\- ¡Mierda! Pensé que te habías ido corriendo al carajo – le replicó con la voz un poco temblorosa – No creo que lo haya matado. Casi seguro que solo lo ahuyenté… - se quedó con la mirada clavada en el fondo del pasillo el cual había vuelto a retomar su color original, o por lo menos el color que ella había percibido todo el tiempo.

\- Creo que ese es el único pasillo en el que coincidimos – razonó la chica

\- Yo no hablaría tan pronto – la corrigió Krajil – en el momento que la cosa esa desapareció yo volví a ver una pared ahí – apuntó al fondo del corredor con la mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda volvía a fusionar el fusil de arco eléctrico en su armadura.

\- Creo que estamos atrapados en este maldito lugar – se lamentó Wave con pesar mientras perdía todas las esperanzas

\- Mhh… - el chico jirafa no se inmutó con el comentario de la golondrina, solo se limitó a llevarse una mano a la barbilla y tocarse la barba de forma pensativa mientras analizaba la nave con cuidado – Me parece que estuvimos haciendo todo para el orto…

\- ¿a qué te referís con eso?

\- Supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta que cada vez que uno mira para atrás el pasillo es completamente diferente a lo que había sido hace unos momentos – comenzó a razonar Krajil – tengo la impresión de que lo que tenemos que hacer es tomar un corredor, llegar al final, voltear, y tomar el nuevo que apareció, luego seguirlo hasta el final y repetirlo las veces que sean necesarias

\- ¿Y vos crees que eso va a funcionar? – le cuestionó la chica no muy convencida de la idea

\- Bue, no es que vos estés tirando ninguna idea tampoco viteh – le replicó

\- Yo preferiría que no nos separemos… - agregó wave en voz apenas audible con algo de vergüenza

\- ¿y después qué? ¿Nos quedamos en este cruce hasta que nos muramos? – discutió el chico– lo que quizás para vos sean un par de días, ¡pero a mí me faltan casi 7 años para que se me descargue esta armadura de mierda! – Terminó casi a los gritos. Acto seguido miro para arriba y respiró profundo – ¡Ya fue! Vos quédate si querés, yo voy a probar suerte – luego volteo sin decir más y desapareció atravesando una pared dejando a la chica sola nuevamente. Wave comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones de manera paranoica mientras el pánico volvía a apoderarse de ella. Corrió hacia la pared en la que se había desvanecido Krajil y le dio un golpe bestial con el puño, y luego otro, y otro…

\- ¡No me dejes sola maldito imbécil! – empezó a gritarle a la inanimada pared – ¡Si esa cosa vuelve a aparecer como se supone que me defienda! – de repente abrió bien grandes los ojos y se llevó ambas manos a la boca mientras se volteaba para mirar el corredor en todas direcciones. En el sitio no había nada, sin embargo la chica consideró que había sido poco inteligente ponerse a gritar de ese modo. El miedo que sentía no la dejaba pensar con claridad. No quería seguir avanzando y arriesgarse a que volviera el horror. Se dejó caer arrastrando la espalda contra la pared hasta que quedo sentada en el frio e irreal suelo mientras colocaba la cabeza entre las rodillas y ponía ambos brazos por encima.

\- ¿Y ahora qué hago? – Se preguntó a sí misma en un sollozo – tengo demasiado miedo para continuar pero… - levantó la cabeza enfocando el fondo del pasillo – Krajil tiene razón… si me quedo acá solo voy a terminar muriendo de sed y hambre… - reuniendo todo el valor que le quedaba se levantó. Aún insegura, y mientras se agarraba los antebrazos con las manos de manera nerviosa, comenzó a caminar. Hizo exactamente lo que había propuesto la jirafa. Caminó hasta el corredor siguiente, luego volteó y recorrió el nuevo hasta que lo terminó, volvió a voltear y se adentró en el siguiente. Así sucesivamente durante lo que le pareció una media hora. La chica había empezado a sospechar que el tiempo tampoco era normal allí dentro. Ya nada la sorprendía.

-Ese idiota estaba equivocado después de todo – gruñó mientras seguía repitiendo la acción que le había indicado – hace siglos que estoy haciendo esto y todavía no percibo ningún avance… - de repente algo la sobresaltó terriblemente: Había llegado a un pasillo de color gris. En un arranque de pánico giró sobre si misma con violencia lanzándose en esa dirección, pero en lugar de un portal se encontró con una pared, la cual golpeo bestialmente con la cabeza cayendo al suelo aturdida. Todo giraba alrededor. Un baile interminable de objetos color gris desfilaba frente a sus ojos mientas se encogía en el suelo presa del miedo. Cerró con fuerza los ojos mientras dejaba escapar una serie de lágrimas sin poder pensar con claridad. Estuvo un rato así hasta que se dio cuenta de que no se oía ningún silbido metálico. Entreabrió los ojos levemente esperando no encontrar nada en el lugar y para alivio suyo así fue. El pasillo gris estaba completamente vacío. Se incorporó en el lugar riendo nerviosamente – JeJeJe… q-que tonta s-soy… - se dijo tartamudeando – e-es solo un p-pasillo vacío… - volvió a levantarse del suelo y sin pensarlo demasiado se adentró en el mismo. Ya nada le parecía verídico, estaba en un sueño, o una maldita pesadilla quizás ¡¿Qué demonios importaba?! Morir no era tan mala idea después de todo. Wave no pudo avanzar demasiado antes pisar en falso un escalón y caer al suelo con un fuerte estrépito.

\- ¡Wave! – Gritó alguien mientras ella estaba en el piso - ¡Wave no pierdas las cordura la concha de la lora! – el sonido de esa voz hizo que una oleada de alivio intenso que se tradujo en calor se expandiera por todo su cuerpo. Levantó la cabeza repentinamente para encontrarse cara a cara con Krajil. El chico se había arrodillado al lado de ella y la agitaba ligeramente por los hombros - ¡Puta madre! Este lugar es demasiado para vos… - una nota de amargura se podía sentir en la voz del chico

Wave se limitó a lanzar una carcajada nerviosa mientras se sentaba en el piso frente a su compañero – ¡Este lugar es una locura! – Agregó luego de la risotada – Esto no puede ser real. Es una pesadilla horrible no más ¿verdad? – le preguntó con una expresión desaforada – ¿cuánto más falta para que me despierte Krajil?

\- ¡Basta boluda! – La retó dándole una bofetada - ¡cálmate de una puta vez que ya llegamos a donde queríamos estar! – la chica abrió los ojos de par en par mientras recuperaba la poca lucidez que la nave le permitía mantener. Estaba sentada en medio de una habitación circular muy amplia llena de una especie de mesadas solidas con objetos encima de cada una. De tanto en tanto había columnas que se perdían en lo alto de una infinita cúpula de luz y en el centro de la habitación se elevaban hasta la cima un millar de tubos entrelazándose como ramas retorcidas de acero.

¿D-dónde estamos? – fue lo único que atinó a preguntar ante el espectáculo que estaba presenciando.

\- Creo que es el núcleo de la nave –le respondió el joven mirando con desagrado a su alrededor – y yo solo espero que vos no lo estés percibiendo de la misma forma que yo… porque es un show asqueroso y retorcido…


	6. Capítulo 6 - Una Realidad Distorsionada

Capítulo 6 – Una Realidad Distorsionada

Wave volvió a darle un vistazo a la desmedida habitación para asimilar mejor el lugar en el que se encontraba.

\- ¿C-cómo percibís vos el lugar? – le preguntó a Krajil algo temerosa de la respuesta

\- Prefiero no describirlo… - respondió este con una clara nota de desagrado en el rostro. Solo miraba en derredor con espanto y asco. Fuese lo que fuese que este presenciaba era lo suficientemente impresionante como para hacerle perder el sentido del humor – Vamos, levantáte y veamos que encontramos, mientras más rápido terminemos con esto mejor – añadió el chico jirafa mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

Se encaminaron hacia el centro mientras Wave estudiaba con la vista cada centímetro del lugar. Cada tanto ella esquivaba alguna mesa o columna que su acompañante atravesaba de manera extraña sin darse cuenta. También Krajil esquivaba objetos invisibles dándoles un rodeo en ocasiones. En el centro se erguía imponentemente la maraña de tubos que ahora vistos de cerca parecían más bien enormes venas de acero.

\- ¿Me pregunto que será esta cosa? – dijo Wave mientras examinaba los tubos tocándolos con las manos. Aparentemente algún tipo de fluido corría por ellos, pero no estaba segura si era frio o caliente ya que los objetos eran muy extraños al tacto.

\- Eso es bastante asqueroso de tu parte – apuntó Krajil mirando con desagrado la acción de la chica quien quitó las manos en un rápido movimiento – supongo que es una especie de corazón y aparentemente es otra de las cosas que percibimos en el mismo lugar

-¿Y qué es lo que estamos buscando con exactitud? – ahora que se ponía a pensar en realidad se había aventurado en la nave sin saber qué era lo que debía encontrar.

\- Te aseguro que nada físico, eso dalo por hecho – le respondió el chico jirafa – decime una cosa, según tengo entendido tus antepasados, los antepasados de los Babylon Rouges, eran una especie de aliens que arribaron a Mobius en una nave llamada Babylon Garden ¿verdad?

Wave miró con una ligera sorpresa a Krajil – Vos sos una especie de enciclopedia andante ¿no?

\- y eso que tengo cara de boludo – bromeó su compañero aunque sin sonreír burlescamente como de costumbre - ¿Tenés alguna idea de por qué vinieron a parar a Mobius?

\- Pues… - realmente Wave no tenía ni la más remota idea acerca de las razones que movieron a sus antepasados hasta el planeta. Siempre había supuesto que lo habían hecho con motivos de exploración y nada más – nosotros siempre supusimos que simplemente estaban explorando el cosmos

\- Mhh… - Krajil se volvió a tocar la barbilla de manera pensativa – quizás todo el bardo que armaron con Babylon Garden fue lo que atrajo a… al color ese a Mobius…

De repente una idea apareció en la cabeza de la golondrina - ¿y si en realidad mis antepasados venían huyendo? ¿Escapando de esa cosa? – sugirió con una mezcla de emoción y excitación.

\- Eso explicaría muchas cosas de hecho – respondió el chico jirafa mirando a Wave pensativamente mientras movía la cabeza en señal de aprobación – entonces estos entes, sean lo que sean, pueden tener respuestas para vos… Aunque no creo que vayamos a poder conseguirlas de parte de ellos. Tengo mis dudas sobre que compartamos el mismo plano existencial todavía.

\- ¿mismo plano existencial?

\- Si pues, ¿no te diste cuenta acaso? – Le inquirió el chico – tanto el color ese como el lugar en el que estamos claramente no son algo que nosotros podamos entender ¿no cabe la posibilidad que de hecho nosotros seamos algo que ellos no puedan entender también?

Esto hizo pensar a la chica. Si Krajil tenía razón entonces quizás la criatura podría haber sentido el mismo nivel de miedo al cruzarse con ellos. Si es que conocía ese sentimiento o si sentía igual que ellos en lo absoluto. Era todo demasiado confuso y gracias a los deslices que había tenido antes su mente aún estaba toda alborotada como para dar una respuesta clara. Lo único que reflotaba en su cabeza era uno de los hechos – Sean lo que sean, nos entiendan o no, esas cosas se llevaron a Jet… ¿quién sabe qué demonios hicieron con él?

Krajil se limitó a mirarla de reojo con la mano aún en su barbilla – me pregunto si podremos romper esta realidad para poder escapar… - se planteó a sí mismo el joven – estamos atrapados en una especie de existencia que no nos pertenece y lo que vemos es posiblemente la forma en la que nuestra cabeza la interpreta (o intenta hacerlo)… quizás por eso también todo alrededor de la nave es tan extraño. Chocan ambas realidades.

\- ¿Y cómo planeas romper la realidad? – lo interrogó Wave. La golondrina pudo ver como Krajil torcía la boca en señal de disgusto y una sombra de miedo atravesaba sus ojos.

\- No sé – respondió de manera poco convincente con la voz ligeramente quebrada – veamos si algo en esta habitación puede ayudarnos

\- Si claro, porque todo lo que vemos acá es real ¿no? – replicó la chica de manera sarcástica

\- Volvemos a los mismo de hace un rato – contestó fastidiado Krajil – vos te quejas de mis ideas pero no aportas una mierda

\- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Desde que entramos a este lugar estas actuando raro (no es que antes actuases normal de todos modos)

\- Solo quiero salir, no me rompas las pelotas – Dicho esto el joven jirafa dio media vuelta y comenzó a deambular por la habitación. Wave puso los ojos en blanco y decidió sentarse en el suelo para pensar. Estaba atrapada en una realidad ajena dentro de la propia pero no podía escapar. También había una criatura amorfa o color que acechaba por los corredores adimensionados, cuya existencia era incompresible para ellos. Por ultimo estaba Krajil con su extraño cambio de actitud. Todo esto se arremolinaba en la cabeza de la chica lo que le impedía formular sus ideas con claridad y solo servía para fastidiarla. Cuando llegó al punto del hartazgo, se levantó en un salto y se dirigió hacia donde su compañero se había puesto a observar un objeto invisible con asco. Se le acercó de repente, lo tomó con violencia de los hombros y lo puso frente a ella.

\- Mirá, vos solamente me causaste una infinidad de dolores de cabeza hasta ahora – comenzó a recriminarle al chico – me pusiste en situaciones peligrosas, me engañaste, me ridiculizaste en público, te burlaste de mí y de mi cuerpo ¡y me trajiste hasta un lugar en el que casi pierdo la cordura! – Wave ya estaba prácticamente gritando – ¡y ahora estoy segura de que tenés una forma para salir de acá y me la estas escondiendo junto con la infinidad de cosas que no me querés contar! – Krajil se limitaba a mirarla algo intimidado – ¡Así que ahora me vas a decir que es lo que me estas escondiendo y porque no lo querés hacer o usar!

Cuando Wave dijo esto último la expresión de Krajil volvió a cambiar y le devolvió una mirada cargada de ira – ¡No me importa lo que vos pensés! – Vociferó en la cara de la chica - ¡Yo no estoy escondiendo nada! ¡No tengo la más puta idea de cómo salir y punto! – Wave se sintió algo asustada por la forma de responder del chico. Nunca se habría imaginado que Krajil podía emanar tanta violencia en su tono de voz, sin embargo no tenía intenciones de seguir dando vueltas sin ninguna razón.

\- Bien – dijo volteándose, tratando de parecer lo más calmada posible a pesar de que le temblaban las manos – supongo que podemos esperar hasta que yo me muera de sed y hambre y a vos se te acabe la batería entonces…

De reojo pudo ver como la cara de su acompañante se contorsionaba por la ira contenida mientras temblaba ligeramente producto de esta. Sin embargo el enojo fue desapareciendo poco a poco de su rostro hasta que solo reflejó abatimiento – Está bien – dijo de mala gana

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Cómo salimos? – la voz de Wave denotaba triunfo y hablaba de manera arrogante

-Tenemos que romper la realidad te dije – contestó Krajil entre dientes – Esa es mi teoría

-¡Eso ya lo entendí estúpido! ¿Pero cómo lo hacemos?

\- Con un agujero negro – Masculló el chico jirafa con desagrado

Wave se le quedó mirando un momento - ¿Perdón? ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? – Pensó que quizás había escuchado mal.

-¡Tenemos que hacer un agujero negro! – Le respondió elevando la voz entre dientes – ¡una deformación en el espacio-tiempo! ¡Un agujero en la "membrana" de la realidad!

\- ¡Se lo que es un agujero negro! – Protestó la chica con mala cara – Lo que no me explico es cómo demonios pensás **crear** uno – puso énfasis en "crear" de manera sarcástica. Krajil se limitó a extender los brazos y mirarse a sí mismo. Al traje que traía puesto puntualmente – Esperá un segundo, ¿no me vas a decir que…?

\- Si… esta mierda puede generar un agujero negro… – Krajil hablaba con amargura, como si fuese algo de lo que prefería no hablar

\- ¡¿y por qué no lo dijiste antes?! – la golondrina miraba el traje con los ojos como platos ¡Era realmente una maquinaria increíble!

\- Eso no es relevante ahora – respondió tajante Krajil – ¡la cosa es que puedo hacerlo y punto!

\- ¿Que estamos esperando entonces? – Wave dio un paso al costado como invitándolo a hacerlo mientras miraba con excitación y curiosidad. Krajil dirigió la vista ligeramente hacia arriba en señal de desaprobación y la empujo más lejos de él.

\- No sé qué es lo que le vaya a hacer al lugar la anomalía, pero por lo que más quieras mantente lejos del agujero negro – advirtió gravemente el chico – créeme que no querés ser absorbida por esa cosa – La chica pudo ver como su acompañante tragaba saliva de manera nerviosa mientras levantaba ambas manos de manera temblorosa. De pronto varias secciones del traje se movieron como ajustándose al cuerpo de Krajil dándole una apariencia más delgada (cosa que era mucho decir) mientras los guantes mecánicos comenzaban a emitir un sonido vibrante. Frente al joven la luz comenzó a curvarse al principio, haciendo parecer que todo lo que se veía a través de ello estaba refractado por un vidrio extraño, luego rápidamente un punto negro apareció en el centro y empezó a crecer con una velocidad impresionante hasta que alcanzo mayor tamaño que el torso de Krajil. Wave había tenido que aferrarse de una de las columnas gracias al efecto masivo de succión que la anomalía producía – ¡Agarrate con mucha fuerza, voy a soltarlo! – gritó sosteniendo la deformación con dificultad.

En el momento en el que Krajil retiro las manos liberando el hoyo negro, estas fueron repelidas con violencia haciendo que diera un codazo al aire de sus espaldas mientras la anomalía comenzaba un avance rápido hacia el frente. Krajil volteó hasta donde estaba Wave aferrada y tomándola de un brazo con un movimiento brusco se la colocó en la espalda.

\- ¡No te soltés! – La exhortó el chico – ¡Agarrate como si tu vida dependiera de ello, porque de hecho lo hace!

Wave aferró los brazos con fuerza al cuello de Krajil y cruzó las piernas a la altura de su cintura. El chico jirafa comenzó a caminar siguiendo el agujero negro a una distancia prudencial. Estando tan cerca de su acompañante la golondrina pudo notar que este estaba temblando de pies a cabeza. Miraba la anomalía con un miedo terrible, incluso con más horror del que había mostrado frente a la criatura amorfa. El chico estaba completamente horrorizado con la situación pero no se detenía, seguía avanzando a paso firme manteniendo la distancia.

Cuando la deformación espacio-tiempo colisionó con la pared de la habitación, esta se diluyó violentamente como si se tratase de un líquido muy espeso dejando un hueco enorme de color completamente negro. De los bordes del mismo caían gruesas gotas de la realidad con la que había colisionado. Era como ver oro derretido precipitándose por la gravedad, con la diferencia de que las gotas desaparecían a pocos centímetros de haber caído. Una vez estuvieron más cerca del hoyo la chica también pudo notar como esta realidad liquida goteaba hacía arriba, a los costados y en todas las direcciones posibles, incluso hacía afuera y adentro de la misma pared. El agujero negro seguía su camino de manera impasible diluyendo todo lo que tocaba con el par avanzando detrás. Empezaron a atravesar corredores uno tras otro. En cada hueco se repetía el mismo efecto líquido. Wave estaba fascinada con el mismo pero Krajil simplemente no tenía ojos para otra cosa que no fuera la masa negra que destruía la materialidad frente a ellos. Caminaron detrás del hoyo negro durante unos minutos hasta que al licuar la última pared una centena de rayos solares inundaron el lugar. Manteniendo el paso el joven jirafa saltó de la nave y aterrizó pesadamente en la tierra gris. Luego sin perder ni un segundo apuntó con el puño hacía la anomalía espacio tiempo que seguía su camino imperturbable sin detenerse. Acto seguido se comenzó a evaporar hasta consumirse a sí misma.

Krajil aún seguía temblando de pies a cabeza y tenía la mirada clavada donde se había desvanecido la deformación. Estaba tan ofuscado que ni si quiera notaba que Wave aún seguía aferrada a su espalda. Sin decir una palabra la chica se soltó del mismo y bajó al suelo. Lo rodeo para parase frente a su compañero y lo miró con curiosidad. Repentinamente este se dejó caer en el suelo levantando una fina nube de polvo gris mientras respiraba más aliviado.

-Eso no estuvo tan mal ¿verdad? – Pregunto de manera alegre pero con la voz temblorosa

\- Para mí fue muy interesante – le respondió mirándolo con una ceja levantada – Pero creo que vos estabas realmente asustado

\- ¡Nah! Solo estaba preocupado – contestó animadamente mientras se ponía en pie – No es nada fácil controlar esa cosa – Krajil todavía estaba temblando ligeramente a pesar de parecer más aliviado – Bueno, yo recomiendo que nos tomemos el palo antes de que nuestro amigo amorfo salga a despedirse ¿Qué opinas vos?

Wave hecho un rápido vistazo algo alterada al goteante agujero que se cerraba lentamente en la coraza de la nave/realidad– Es una muy buena idea – afirmó mientras rápidamente tomaba su Extreme Gear y se subía a el – dale, subí de una vez - Krajil subió detrás de ella y se aferró como antes. En un instante ambos surcaban los cielos alejándose del horror y la confusión.

\- Che, ¿A dónde estamos yendo? – preguntó Krajil al poco tiempo

\- En realidad no tengo idea. Solo quería alejarme lo más rápido que podía de ese lugar

\- Si bueno, pero volar sin rumbo no nos va a servir para un carajo. De última busca algún lugar donde podamos descansar así asentamos las ideas – propuso el chico con seriedad

\- Últimamente parece que estas usando más seguido la cabeza por lo que veo – dijo Wave con sarcasmo.

\- De vez en cuando me gusta escucharme de a uno por vez – bromeó Krajil

\- ¿Uno por vez?

\- Dejá, no importa… - respondió restándole importancia al asunto – me parece que por ahí cerca de ese lago estaría copado. Se ve tranquilo – le indicó mientras apuntaba al sitio con la mano. Ambos tomaron rumbo descendente con intenciones de tomar un descanso y repasar los extraños eventos de los que habían sido participes.


	7. Capítulo 7 - Interrupción Inoportuna

Capítulo 7 – Interrupción Inoportuna

La dupla se mantuvo en silencio durante un largo rato. Wave se había sentado respaldándose en el tronco de un árbol mirando el lago mientras que Krajil se hallaba tumbado, despatarrado sobre la hierba de espaldas, mirando el cielo. Cada vez que la chica repasaba los eventos en su cabeza parecían más y más como sacados de un sueño muy distante. Un sueño que perturbaba sus ideas. Ahora que había descubierto que había sido lo que se llevó a Jet ya no estaba tan segura de querer seguir buscando. A duras penas entendía que eran esas cosas y claramente no tenía forma de comprender sus intenciones y sus propósitos. El descubrimiento que había realizado terminó trayendo más interrogantes de los que resolvió y logró que la situación del líder de los Babylon Rouges se volviera aún más complicada y distante de lo que parecía en un principio. Krajil aún no había recuperado su humor ridículo y molesto y lo único que se podía avistar en su rostro era una expresión de concentración muy marcada. Luego de lo que parecieron horas Wave había logrado calmar su mente lo suficiente como para poder volver a encauzar el curso de sus ideas nuevamente.

\- Krajil… -comenzó la golondrina

\- ¿Qué pasa? – mascullo Krajil mecánicamente

\- ¿Tenés algún lugar donde pueda empezar a trabajar en tu traje? - la pregunta aparentemente agarro completamente desprevino a Krajil ya que se sentó como impulsado por un resorte y se quedó mirando fijamente a la chica por unos momentos

\- ¡Uh! Verdad que todavía queda pendiente lo del traje – exclamo volviendo en si – hay un lugar por acá cerca que podemos usar y que viene como anillo al dedo – terminó poniéndose de pie

-Bien, necesito quitarme de la cabeza todo lo que paso en esa nave y cualquier cosa que me mantenga ocupada es útil… - dijo mientras dejaba suspendida su extreme Gear con intenciones de montarla

\- No va a hacer falta eso che, podemos ir a pata. No está muy lejos – la detuvo Krajil mientras apuntaba con el dedo gordo hacia sus espaldas.

Wave volvió a guardar su Gear y ambos se pusieron en marcha. La guió hasta el borde del bosquecillo donde corría un río el cual limitaba Sandopolis. Cuando el joven se dispuso a cruzarlo Wave lo detuvo.

\- Espera un momento, ¿tenemos que volver a atravesar un desierto? – preguntó con desgano

\- ¿qué acaso le tenés miedo a la arena? – se mofó Krajil

\- Realmente no disfruto deshidratarme lentamente bajo el sol – replico molesta

-No te hagas drama, esta vez no hay que caminar horas. El lugar al que vamos está a solo 10 minutos a pie – la tranquilizo mientras volvía a enfrentar el rio.

\- ¿Pensás cruzar nadando?

\- En realidad pensaba pasar caminando por el fondo. Con esta armadura nadar no es una opción.

\- ¿Por qué mejor no pasamos volando? – propuso mientras apuntaba al Gear que traía enganchado a su espalda

\- ¿Qué tenés en contra de caminar y nadar vos?

\- Hacelo a tu modo entonces – acto seguido montó su Extreme Gear mientras Krajil se sumergía caminando en el agua. Atravesó el cauce en un parpadeo y se detuvo flotando unos momentos en la otra orilla mientras esperaba a su compañero, quién unos segundos después emergía nuevamente.

\- Diría que eso fue refrescante pero la verdad que no sentí un carajo – dijo el chico al salir mientras sacudía los brazos enérgicamente salpicando a Wave en el proceso.

-¡Hey! ¡Más cuidado! – exclamó la golondrina molesta mientras se cubría de las gotas con los brazos

\- No seas tan llorona, es solo un poco de agua –replicó Krajil una vez fuera del rio por completo

\- Por lo menos veo que ya recuperaste tu humor idiota – apuntó la chica mientras desmotaba y guardaba nuevamente su Gear.

Caminaron un rato más hasta que Krajil la detuvo levantando el brazo derecho con la vista fija en el suelo a sus pies. Se agachó y empezó a tantear como buscando algo. Wave lo miraba con curiosidad mientras este hundía cada vez más los brazos en la arena caliente hasta que soltó un grito de triunfo y levantó una manija que arrastraba una pieza mecánica cilíndrica la cual hizo tope con un leve "clank". La arena se empezó a agitar ligeramente mientras una escotilla automática se abría frente a ellos dejando al descubierto un túnel cilíndrico de unos 3 metros de diámetro que descendía diagonalmente a las entrañas de la tierra.

\- ¿q-qué es eso? – preguntó algo sorprendida Wave

\- Es de un amigo, pero tengo la libertad de usarlo a mi antojo – respondió Krajil jovialmente

\- ¿de un amigo? ¿Qué clase de amistades tenés vos?

-Bueno… digamos que el cargo de "asociación con un criminal altamente peligroso" tiene una justificación sólida… - afirmó el joven mientras evadía la mirada de la chica. Wave dio otro rápido vistazo al túnel y su vista se detuvo en un detalle en particular de la escotilla, un logo situado en la esquina inferior de la misma.

\- ¡¿Es broma verdad?! – exclamó alterada la golondrina – ¿¡Robotnick?!

\- ¡wow! ¡Calmate un poco! – la freno el chico – fue una asociación temporal porque necesitaba algo de él – explicó atropellándose con las palabras – y tuve la suerte de encontrar algo que él no quería que yo encuentre así que pude usar eso para extorsionarlo y tener acceso a todas sus bases de reserva cuando me hicieran falta

\- Osea que vos… ¿engañaste a Eggman también?

\- Bueno… podríamos decir que si – contestó Krajil encogiéndose de hombros como de costumbre – bueno, las damas primero – agregó mientras hacia un gesto de fingida caballerosidad con ambas manos para que ella bajase delante. Al llegar al fondo del pasillo todo el lugar se iluminó repentinamente dejando al descubierto un amplio vestíbulo pentagonal con una serie de puertas en cada una de las paredes salvo en la cual desembocaba el túnel por el que ellos habían entrado. Krajil le indicó que lo siguiera y ambos penetraron por una que estaba en la pared de enfrente a la izquierda. Del otro lado había un amplio laboratorio mecánico equipado con una computadora muy moderna, varios escáners corporales de importante tamaño, una camilla a 45°, varios almacenes con múltiples partes de robots y herramientas, y una máquina que Wave reconoció como un robotizador aunque parecía estar inoperante.

\- ¡Este lugar es perfecto! – Exclamó Wave con una nota de excitación en la voz

\- Si, el gordo tiene buen material para este tipo de laburos – admitió Krajil – por eso le busque la quinta pata al gato para poder aprovecharlo – agregó riendo de manera autosuficiente.

\- ¡Empecemos entonces! – propuso la chica ansiosamente

\- Creo que antes de analizar físicamente la maquinaria te podría servir echarle un vistazo a los planos y detalles del traje – razonó el chico jirafa – Voy a abrir un canal para que podas acceder a ellos desde la computadora esa y podas leerlos tranquila.

\- ¡Excelente! – terminó la chica mientras se sentaba frente a la computadora y ponía manos a la obra.

Trabajo arduamente, primero analizando planos y descripciones para luego pasar a revisar el mecanismo físicamente aprovechando cada una de las herramientas que el lugar les proveía. Krajil por su parte se mostraba extremadamente cooperativo e incluso había bajado la frecuencia de sus comentarios irracionales a pesar que al parecer no podía contenerlos a todos. Luego de muchas horas sin embargo, la chica había logrado comprender solo una pequeña parte del complejo sistema que conformaba la armadura.

-Es increíble. Logre reunir una cantidad de información enorme pero aun así estoy lejos de entenderlo – exclamó la mecánico con pesadez – ¡estoy empezando a sentirme terriblemente frustrada!

\- No te hagas tanta mala sangre, a todos les cuesta un infierno estudiar esta cosa – la consoló su compañero mientras leía las notas que Wave había escrito en la computadora atentamente – de hecho vos descubriste más cosas que el gordo en la mitad del tiempo

\- ¿Eggman también reviso tu armadura? – Preguntó con horror la chica - ¿tenés una mínima idea de todo el daño que haría con una tecnología como esa?

\- No te preocupes por eso – respondió Krajil restándole importancia al asunto – Esta demasiado ocupado con sus planes actuales como para darle demasiada importancia a mi armadura en estos momentos.

\- Sos muy ingenuo si realmente crees eso – replicó la chica

\- Créeme, lo que tiene en mente es mucho peor de lo que puede hacer este aparato – puntualizo Krajil – Pero eso no tiene importancia ahora ¿querés tomar un descanso por ahora y continuar después? Te saltaste toda la noche laburando…

\- De hecho tengo muchas ganas de continuar, pero estoy realmente agotada… así que voy a aceptar tu propuesta – accedió Wave – Además también quiero tomarme un tiempo para sentarme a leer todo y conectar ideas.

\- Justo al lado de esta habitación hay una especie de sala de descanso que te va a venir jam… - pero Krajil no llego a terminar la frase cuando un fuerte temblor sacudió el piso acompañado por un sonido de detonación intenso.

\- ¡¿Que fue eso?! – profirió Wave mirando a Krajil con preocupación

\- Parece que tenemos compañía – informo su compañero mientras ensamblaba el casco – no los pude detectar antes porque había deshabilitado los sensores por las pruebas, pero son 3… Mhh… estamos hasta las manos… ¡rápido, mete toda la información en un pen drive y escóndelo donde te lo podas llevar pero no lo encuentren!

Wave obedeció casi instintivamente colocando un dispositivo de almacenamiento en un puerto de la computadora y transfiriendo toda su investigación – ¿dónde se supone que lo esconda? – preguntó acaloradamente mientras escudriñaba nerviosa la puerta

\- ¡Que se yo! ¡Métetelo en el orto como hacen en la cárcel o inventá algo! – respondió el chico nervioso mientras replegaba el casco y tomaba el arma de plasma que llevaba fusionada en su traje.

\- Sos un Imbécil hasta cuando trabajás bajo presión ¿Lo sabías? – le reprochó la golondrina de mal humor mientras sacaba unidad de almacenamiento del puerto y corría hacía sus cosas. Rápidamente tomó su Extreme Gear. Retiro una pieza metiendo el dispositivo en el hueco detrás de la misma y la volvió a tapar, luego sacó la enorme llave inglesa que había usado contra el caballo antes y se colocó con su cosas al hombro ligeramente detrás de Krajil a la espera de los invitados indeseados. A los pocos segundos se escucharon 3 voces que hablaban desinteresadamente en el vestíbulo al otro lado de la puerta. Una de las voces sonaba electrónica, como si fuese un robot el que hablaba, otra parecía un susurro áspero y la tercera era una voz femenina que sonaba algo atractiva. Se le hacían extrañamente familiares a la golondrina, pero no estaba segura del todo a quienes pertenecían. Krajil observaba fijamente la puerta con el arma de plasma preparada para abrir fuego al primer movimiento. Sin embargo el sonido de una puerta abriéndose seguido por el opacado de las voces les indicó que probablemente habían entrado en alguna de las habitaciones contiguas. Con un movimiento de la mano y en completo silencio Krajil le indico que lo siguiera. Se acercaron en puntas de pies hasta la puerta automática que se abrió dejando el vestíbulo a la vista. El chico dio un rápido vistazo alrededor pero la habitación estaba desierta por lo que atravesó la puerta y comenzó a cruzar el vestíbulo en sigilo. Wave lo seguía muy de cerca escudriñando todo en derredor cuando de repente Krajil se detuvo en seco con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- ¡Mierda, ahí vienen de nuevo! – susurró preocupado. Casi en ese mismo instante, una puerta al otro lado del cuarto se abrió revelando a los 3 dueños de las voces: un erizo negro con franjas rojas, una murciélago curvilínea y un enorme robot, quienes se quedaron de piedra al ver al par de pie en el centro de la habitación. No tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar ya que Krajil casi instantáneamente abrió fuego contra el techo sobre ellos produciendo un desmoronamiento que levantó una densa nube de polvo.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Corré! – En medio de la confusión Wave sintió como una mano la aferraba de la muñeca y tironeaba de ella para que se moviese. En menos de un segundo estaban corriendo por el pasillo cilíndrico.

\- ¡Conozco a esos tipos! – Bramó la chica - ¡Trabajan para G.U.N., son el Dark Team!

\- Me alegro de que compartas esa información trascendental en este momento tan oportuno, pero sinceramente me chupa un huevo – le respondió con sarcasmo mientras corría tirándola hacia adelante – ¿Qué mierda? – Mascullo el joven jirafa deteniéndose en mitad de la carrera – Uno de ellos acaba de desaparecer repentinamente…

\- ¡Al suelo! – vociferó Wave mientras saltaba a cubierto. Krajil la siguió justo a tiempo para evadir una lanza de energía que le pasó rozando la coronilla – Shadow puede teletransportarse – advirtió la chica

\- Esa información hubiera venido fenomenal hace 20 segundos – dijo molesto su compañero mientras se ponía de pie – Fenómenos del orto…

\- Lo voy a preguntar solo una vez… - el erizo negro ahora se encontraba a solo unos metros de ellos y los fulminaba con la mirada - ¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué es lo que estaban haciendo en una base de Robotnik? – Repentinamente la mirada de Shadow se detuvo en Wave – a vos te conozco… vos perteneces a los Babylon Rouges, Wave ¿verdad?

\- sos bastante popular parece che – bromeo Krajil que se había sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas

\- A vos en cambio no te conozco… - recorrió a Krajil con la mirada de abajo hacia arriba mientras hablaba

\- Una jirafa, masculina, pelo largo y barba, con una extraña armadura mecánica – dijo una voz femenina a espaldas del erizo negro. Rouge y Omega habían llegado hasta donde se encontraban ellos – concuerda con la descripción del tipo que les había estado trayendo problemas al grupo de Kavya

\- 99% de concordancia. Nombre del criminal: Krajil Otlu. Acusado de múltiples crímenes, entre ellos fraude, secuestro, robo, intento de homicidio… - Comenzó a enumerar con voz mecánica Omega pero Krajil lo interrumpió

\- Me sé la lista de memoria vieja, no necesito que un abrelatas me la narre también – contestó insolentemente mientras miraba al trio

\- Deberías ser un poco menos atrevido con tus captores ¿no te parece? – respondió Rouge amenazadoramente

\- vos debes cobrar barato seguro… digo, por cómo estas vestida – replico el chico sin inmutarse – ¿por 50 arreglamos bien?

Wave no pude evitar contener una risita que trato de disimular tosiendo con fuerza mientras Rouge miraba a Krajil completamente anonadada y roja como un tomate.

\- Ya veo porque que la cierva te odia tanto… - comentó Shadow con desagrado

\- Y a vos si querés te doy un curso de como cortarte las venas correctamente – se mofó el joven jirafa – así dejas de lloriquear cada vez que alguien dice " _María_ "

En menos de un parpadeo un zumbido resonó en el corredor seguido instantáneamente por el sonido de metal y concreto fracturándose. Shadow había lanzado un puñetazo directo a donde se encontraba Krajil unos momentos antes. Este lo había logrado esquivar por poco y el daño se lo había llevado la estructura. Aprovechando esto Krajil disparó el arma de plasma a quemarropa en el estómago del erizo haciéndolo volar contra sus compañeros quienes bajaron rodando varios metros de pasillo. Sin perder ni un segundo se levantó de un salto y tomando a Wave del brazo retomó carrera hacia la salida. Cuando atravesaron el portal, el ardiente viento de Sandopolis los golpeo secamente. Cerca de la entrada podía verse una nave, probablemente en la que había arribado el trio. Tirando del brazo de Wave, Krajil se encaminó hacia ella, pero un destello de luz les cortó el paso y segundos después se volvieron a encontrar cara a cara con Shadow quien los miraba furioso. Nuevamente Krajil levantó el arma de plasma sin dar tiempo ni para un respiro, pero en lugar de abrir fuego contra el erizo lo hizo contra la nave. Una importante explosión tiró a los 3 individuos al suelo mientras trozos de metal volaban en todas direcciones. Esta vez fue Wave la que se movió. Aprovechando que el erizo aún estaba algo aturdido por la explosión se levantó en un salto y le atinó un brutal golpe en la cabeza con la llave inglesa que aun llevaba en la mano dejándolo completamente inconsciente. Un sonido de carga que provenía de la dirección de la escotilla alertó a la chica repentinamente. En un rápido movimiento volteó para ver el origen del mismo. Omega le estaba apuntando directamente con la minigun de su brazo girando a altas revoluciones. Un escalofrió recorrió toda su columna vertebral en menos de un segundo. Sin embargo justo cuando abrió fuego Krajil se interpuso en la línea y todas las balas terminaron saliendo despedías fuera de su trayectoria al alcanzar al joven.

\- ¡Mirá arriba tuyo! – Le grito Krajil parado con los brazos cruzados mientras clavaba la vista en Omega quien seguía disparando con más intensidad aún. Wave vislumbro la silueta de la murciélago volando contra el sol y luego volvió la vista a su compañero.

\- ¿Tu campo electromagnético va a poder resistir los ataques de omega? – le pregunto algo preocupada

\- No te hagas drama, este abrelatas esta hecho por el gordo y me consta que esta cosa que traigo puesta es más avanzada – le respondió desinteresadamente mientras volteaba a mirarla y se encogía de hombros. Sin más preámbulos Wave tomo la Extreme Gear que cargaba en su espalda y montándola se lanzó a los cielos. En menos de un segundo estaba enfrentada a Rouge que se mantenía suspendida en el mismo lugar batiendo sus alas despreocupadamente.

\- ¿Crees que vas a poder enfrentarme con esa pobre herramienta y un juguete para niños? – se mofó ésta mirándola de arriba abajo sobradoramente

\- Por lo menos a mí no me confunden con un prostituta a cada rato – replico mordazmente la golondrina

\- Por supuesto que no ¡con el cuerpo chato que tenés seguro que te confunden con un niña! – respondió burlescamente la murciélago. Esta vez a Wave le hirvió la sangre. Se lanzó como una bala contra Rouge blandiendo la llave inglesa como un garrote, pero en un rápido movimiento esta la esquivó sin ningún problema obligándola a dar una voltereta acrobática en el aire para poder quedar enfrentada con ella nuevamente.

-¿Eso es lo mejor que podes hacer? He visto rinocerontes con más gracia para volar que vos – la voz de Rouge sonaba divertida y más burlesca que antes. Perdiendo los estribos se volvió a lanzar contra su oponente, pero esta vez Rouge en lugar de esquivarla le propino una patada vertical en medio del rostro. La golondrina pudo sentir como todo su cuerpo se separaba de su Gear y se precipitaba al vacío mientras unas gruesas gotas de sangre salían disparadas de su pico. Todo daba vueltas a su alrededor mientras caía. Se encontraba a una importante altura y sabía que el impacto iba a matarla pero estaba tan aturdida que no podía reaccionar. Había soltado la llave inglesa que viajaba a su lado unos cuantos metros más a la derecha y no tenía idea de que había sido de su Extreme Gear, lo único que sabía era que estaba cayendo. Cuando estaba a tan solo unos pocos metros del suelo y de su inevitable destino sintió un tirón muy fuerte en la pierna producido por unas manos que la detuvieron justo a tiempo antes del impacto. Luego la soltaron haciendo que se desplomara en la arena.

La cabeza todavía le daba vueltas por el golpe que había recibido y no se podía levantar. Sin embargo las mismas manos que la habían salvado de impactarse contra el suelo la estaban poniendo de pie. Rouge había aterrizado a su lado, tomado un brazo de la golondrina y doblándolo tras de su espalda. La incorporó torciendo con fuerza su mano lo que le produjo un dolor punzante en todo el brazo e hizo que se le adormeciera. Luego sintió el frio metal de una hoja afilada que se apoyaba en su cuello.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Vos! – Gritó Rouge sosteniendo a la golondrina como rehén – ¡Si no te rendís pacíficamente tu amiga va a pagar las consecuencias!


	8. Capítulo 8 - La Pista Final

Capítulo 8 – La Pista Final

Wave ya había recuperado la lucidez y miraba a Krajil fijamente y muy nerviosa ¿Qué haría su compañero? Conociendo a Krajil lo más seguro era que no le importase pero…

\- ¡Oka! Está bien, me entrego – le respondió Krajil mientras volvía a fusionar el arma de plasma en su armadura y levantaba ambas manos en el aire. La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida por la decisión. Detrás de Krajil pudo ver a Omega de pie pero con los brazos colgando inertemente, como si estuviera apagado. Aparentemente Rouge también notó esto porque enseguida preguntó

\- ¿Que le hiciste a Omega?

\- Yo no le hice nada. El muy boludo me atacó con demasiada intensidad y parece que gastó todas sus energías – respondió Krajil sin despegar la vista de Rouge. La murciélago estiró un poco el cuello para alcanzar a ver mejor a su compañero que yacía inmóvil detrás de Krajil

\- Tirá todas tus armas - le exigió - incluida esa armadura que llevas puesta - Wave pudo sentir como acercaba un poco más el cuchillo a su yugular mientras hablaba

\- Eso no va a ser tan fácil… - empezó el chico pero la murciélago lo interrumpió

\- No estás en posición de negociar nada - lo amenazó - ¡lo único que podes hacer en este momento es ser obediente!

\- No es cuestión de obediencia - emitió Wave con la voz algo rasposa por la posición en la que estaba su cuello - Esa armadura que trae puesta esta soldada a su cuerpo de manera simbiótica

\- ¿Qué demonios es lo que estás diciendo? - la increpó Rouge poniéndose nerviosa - ¡Traducilo al español!

\- Quiere decir que si me trato de sacar la armadura esta, me cago muriendo - respondió Krajil jovialmente, como si la idea le hiciera gracia.

Rouge volvió a dirigir la mirada al chico jirafa algo asombrada y aflojó un poco el cuchillo del cuello de la Golondrina. Wave aprovecho ese momento de confusión de su oponente para soltarse y asestarle un codazo con el brazo derecho mientras con el izquierdo tomaba la mano de su captora y la torcía haciéndole soltar la filosa hoja. Rouge soltó un débil gemido al recibir el impacto del codo y se agacho ligeramente. Wave volteó rápidamente y le propino un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas directamente en la cara haciendo que esta saltara por los aires y aterrizara de espaldas en la caliente arena de Sandopolis. Para finalizar, mientras intentaba levantarse del suelo, la chica la noqueo de un puntapié en la nariz y Rouge se desplomó pesadamente en el suelo dejando un hilo de sangre en el aire acompañado de unas cuantas gotas en los zapatos de su atacante.

\- Nadie me usa de escudo… - le dijo al cuerpo inconsciente mirándola con rabia

\- Excepto yo por su puesto - la contradijo Krajil con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara

\- No me desafíes, no estoy de humor - le dijo Wave, aunque sin molestarse realmente. Volteó a ver a Krajil y agregó - No me esperaba eso de vos

\- ¿Qué cosa? - preguntó algo confundido

\- Que decidieras salvarme en lugar de dejar que Rouge me cortara el cuello

\- Meh, ni que fuera a arriesgarme a perder a mi actual fuente de información ¿no? - Krajil gesticulo media sonrisa - además, me caes bien, sos fácil de hacer enojar - cambio la media sonrisa por el burlesco gesto que siempre lo acompañaba al hacer chistes idiotas.

\- Eso me gano por tratar de hacer un cumplido - se lamentó la chica llevando la vista al cielo por unos momentos en señal de desaprobación - ¿qué hacemos con ellos?

\- Podemos desmembrarlos, ponerlos en una caja y mandarlos a los cuarteles de GUN - razonó Krajil muy serio - Aunque con el robot perdería la gracia…

\- Esa mentira te la hubiera creído si no hubieras dejado ir a Kavya y sus compañeros antes - respondió Wave con una risa burlona

\- Vamos aprendiendo ¿eh?

\- Sos más predecible de lo que pensás - agrego mientras se dirigía a examinar a Omega. Krajil hizo un gesto de falsa ofensa abriendo ligeramente la boca con sorpresa mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho - podemos encerrarlos en la base subterránea, de todos modos ya no vamos a poder utilizarla.

\- Eso parece razonable - aceptó Krajil - metámoslos en una habitación y activemos el sistema de emergencia. Va a sellar el lugar herméticamente durante 24 horas cortando todas las comunicaciones.

\- Solo espero que la habilidad de teletransportarse de Shadow sea limitada, de otro modo no va a servir de nada…

\- De todos modos tenemos tiempo hasta que se despierten para largarnos, así que no perdemos nada con intentarlo - culminó Krajil dirigiéndose a donde estaba Shadow y poniéndoselo al hombro - es más liviano de lo que parece el emo este - comentó - debe ser toda la sangre que perdió cortándose las venas mientras pensaba en lo deprimente que es la vida - agregó con un tono lastimero de burla.

Wave dejo soltar una leve risa despectiva dando a entender que encontraba el comentario gracioso mientras agarraba a Rouge por los pies y la llevaba a rastras hacia la escotilla. Antes de bajar por el tubo el joven jirafa levantó una mano hacia omega y con un sonido galvánico un arco eléctrico de color azul se formó entre su extremidad y el robot. Acto seguido lo arrastró también hacia la base subterránea.

\- ¿Garfio magnético? - preguntó Wave con curiosidad

\- Sí. No está especificado en el diseño pero es obvio que se puede hacer si usa campos magnéticos para desviar proyectiles metálicos ¿no? - respondió Krajil sonriendo de manera autosuficiente

\- Si, la verdad que no es nada del otro mundo - terminó la golondrina restándole importancia al asunto esperando con eso borrar la sonrisa de Krajil. El chico solo se limitó a encogerse de hombros como siempre solía hacer y seguir sonriendo de la misma manera.

Apilaron a los tres de forma extraña en la habitación más chica que encontraron: el cuarto de escobas. Cerraron la puerta y Krajil le hizo unos puntos de soldadura con el arma de plasma. Luego Wave programó un cierre de emergencia en una terminal de datos de la base con un conteo regresivo de cinco minutos. Cuando el dúo terminó de salir de la escotilla un fuerte sonido de alarma invadió el interior de la base y en un parpadeo decenas de gruesas puertas de acero se cerraron en conjunto dejando al Dark Team treinta metros bajo tierra durante veinticuatro horas.

\- Daría lo que fuera por ver la cara de Rouge cuando se despierte - comento divertida Wave - Ni todo el maquillaje que lleva puesto va a poder disimular la rabia que va a sentir - terminó riendo burlescamente.

\- Ni hablar de cuando tengan que explicar cómo es que la nave en la que vinieron está hecha pedazos - agregó Krajil entre risas - ¡ni si quiera el grupo de GEO's tuvo ese tipo de problemas!

Ambos se partieron de la risa durante unos minutos imaginando la situación que iban a tener que afrontar Shadow y sus compañeros hasta que pudieron recuperar la compostura.

\- Bueno, ¿ahora qué sigue? - Wave miro a su acompañante en busca de una idea - ¿tenés algún otro sitio para continuar?

\- De haber los hay - respondió el joven - pero ya no hay tiempo...

\- ¿Cómo qué no hay tiempo? - Preguntó algo asombrada la chica

\- Digamos que tengo otro compromiso pendiente - respondió Krajil algo amargado - además, la próxima base del gordo está bastante lejos, y después de todo el bardo que hicimos acá no creo que vayamos a tener toda la tranquilidad que necesitamos - el chico miró brevemente la escotilla - seguramente va a venir a revisar este lugar mas tarde y luego va a checkear las demás bases por seguridad. Si nos encuentra en una vamos a tener que afrontar un cuestionario poco agradable y seguramente algún escolta entrometido...

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que ya perdiste el interés? - Wave lo miró extrañada - ¿Después de haber pasado por tantos problemas? ¿La nave, la criatura, el agujero negro? - Krajil se estremeció al escuchar esto último

\- No me estás escuchando - la corrigió - quiero seguir con la investigación de esta armadura, pero no puede ser ahora mismo. No puedo posponer esto. Además, tenés una gran cantidad de datos para analizar, podes seguir sin mi

\- Sí, hasta que los haya agotado a todos, ¿luego qué?

\- Para ese entonces espero que nos crucemos nuevamente - respondió Krajil - voy a necesitar esos resultados y vos vas a necesitar la armadura nuevamente.

\- ¿Y que es eso tan importante que tenes que hacer? - Lo cuestionó la chica

\- Eso es problema mio - replicó tajantemente - pero es algo que me va a ayudar a conseguir un beneficio que no estoy dispuesto a dejar pasar

\- Va a engrosar tu lista de crímenes ¿verdad? - Lo increpó.

\- Probablemente - respondió el joven - Casi todo lo que hago sirve para engrosar esa lista así que a esta altura me importa una mierda…

\- Mirá, el trato que hicimos especificaba que yo tenía que aprender todo sobre ese traje para luego poder darte un informe detallado de lo que encontrase - Rebatió la golondrina - así que en todo caso voy a tener que ir con vos hasta que consigamos el tiempo y el lugar para continuar

Krajil la observó por unos segundos y soltó una sonora carcajada - ¡mierda que sos insistente! - admitió entre risas - Pero temo que el trato era que investigaras no más. Nunca especifique que tenía que ser todo y lo hice porque sabía que el tiempo no nos iba a alcanzar. Igual no te va a gustar para nada lo que voy a hacer, y no tengo intenciones de que lo sepas de todos modos - culminó mientras se encogía ligeramente de hombros

Wave se sintió un poco desilusionada, estaba perdiendo una oportunidad muy grande.

\- ¿Qué acaso no querías _deshacerte de mí_ de paso? - agregó el chico - llevas todo el camino quejándote de lo molesto que soy y que lo que más deseabas era poder librarte de mi presencia ¿acaso ya cambiaste de opinión?

Wave se sonrojó un poco y atisbó un gesto de enojo - No te cofundas. Sigo pensando que sos un idiota. Pero sos un idiota con una tecnología única - Krajil gesticulo una sonrisa sarcástica y en algún punto algo melancólica también

\- Me lo imaginé - respondió sin inmutarse - bueno, este traje no se va a ir para siempre. Cuando terminé con mis asuntos pendientes te voy a buscar de nuevo y vas a poder terminar de hurgar entre sus circuitos.

\- Entonces supongo que este es el adiós ¿no? - dijo la golondrina

\- Más o menos. De hecho te iba a pedir primero que me bajes de esta isla. Podría saltar por el borde, pero realmente prefiero no hacerlo

\- Está bien - accedió la chica mientras dejaba su Extreme Gear suspendida unos centímetros en el aire y se subía a ella - subíte y agarrate fuerte entonces

Krajil montó detrás de Wave y se aferró con fuerza. En un parpadeo estaban en lo aires dirigiéndose velozmente hacia los límites de la isla. Una vez cruzaron el borde, la golondrina comenzó a describir amplios espirales descendentes hasta que en poco tiempo aterrizaron en el suelo continental de un desierto rocoso. Krajil se apeó y saltó al piso mientras Wave se sentaba en la levitante tabla.

\- Antes de irme te voy a dejar algo mas - dijo repentinamente Krajil

\- ¿de veras? ¿Qué cosa? - preguntó la chica con curiosidad

\- una pista sobre tu líder - agregó haciéndose el misterioso de manera estúpida

\- Ya soltalo de una vez - lo apuró mientras atisbaba media sonrisa. Esa clase de estupideces ya casi no le molestaban, por lo menos en lo que a Krajil se refería.

\- Bien, pero haceme un favor e investígalo con cuidado - advirtió la jirafa - porque esta vez no voy a estar yo para sacarte de una realidad extraña…

\- No te preocupes, no planeo repetir la experiencia - le aseguró Wave

\- Bien, entonces no me voy a sentir culpable por nada que te pase - afirmó Krajil. Wave lo miró levantando una ceja en claro gesto de incredulidad, pero no lo interrumpió - Hay una brecha en la realidad en este momento - informó Krajil seriamente

\- ¿Una qué? - preguntó confundida la golondrina

\- Lo que escuchaste. Esta realidad, nuestra realidad actual, está rota - continuó el joven - supongo que esa es otra de las razones por las cuales esas criaturas se manifestaron tan directamente. Mi punto es que, si querés poder rescatar a Jet, vas a tener que aprovechar esa brecha para interactuar con las criaturas.

Wave lo miraba boquiabierta - p-pero… ¿Cómo se supone que haga eso? - balbuceó

\- No es algo fácil. Pero de todos modos nada ha sido fácil hasta ahora ¿no? - Krajil miraba a Wave con mucha seriedad, a tal punto que parecía una persona diferente - Vas a necesitar una forma de interceptar las señales de distorsión que se generan por la ruptura y usarla para convertir la información física de este mundo en información física del mundo de ese extraño color.

\- Puedo intentar ensamblar una máquina para ello, pero no estoy segura de poder hacerlo sola - dudo la chica

\- Lo vas a resolver, sos una chica inteligente - dijo Krajil como espantando la idea de fracaso - yo solo te puedo dar la información de dónde encontrar un receptor capaz de detectar esas señales. Vos vas a tener que arreglártelas para conseguirlo.

Wave miró pensativamente el suelo unos momentos, luego levantó la vista hacia Krajil y con una mirada decidida exclamó - por más difícil que sea, ya me encaminé en esta búsqueda y no pienso abandonarla ahora

El joven jirafa sonrió complacido - ¡eso quería escuchar! - luego agregó - el aparato en cuestión le pertenecía a la **Hermandad de Guardianes** , pero cuando esta desapareció se lo llevó el Doctor Finitevus…

\- ¿Quién? - la chica nunca había sentido ese nombre antes

\- Es un equidna loco - respondió Krajil - Es muy fácil del reconocerlo. Totalmente blanco con la retina de los ojos negros y corneas amarillas (por eso no hay que darse tanto con LSD). Además de que siempre va usando ropa muy bizarra

\- Parece un personaje bastante llamativo - observó Wave

\- Si, lo ves venir a tres kilómetros - bromeó el chico - Pero es un fenómeno, así que vas a tener que andar con cuidado - le advirtió por último

\- De esos abundan en mobius - admitió la golondrina - ¿cómo se llama el objeto? ¿Qué forma tiene?

\- Es un _**Receptor de frecuencias de bajo espectro**_ , pero este es más potente de lo habitual - Krajil se tocó la barbilla pensativamente - vas a tener que tener mucho cuidado con él ya que es único en su tipo y no creo que puedas reconstruirlo. En cuanto a la forma: es una placa de circuitos con los componentes al aire. En una de las aristas hay una plaqueta de metal con los puertos de conexión y tiene más o menos el tamaño de una Wacom CTH-460

\- ¿una qué?

\- Uh, perdón, me olvide que acá no existen de esas - se disculpó el joven - es de aproximadamente de 18 centímetros de ancho por 25 de alto y bueno, el grosor no es relevante. Eso es todo.

\- Bien, de hecho es mucho más de lo que pude conseguir hasta ahora - apuntó la mecánico

\- Me voy yendo entonces - anunció Krajil mientras empezaba a caminar

\- ¡hey! - lo detuvo la chica un momento - Gracias

La jirafa le sonrió sinceramente - no hay de que - exclamó mientras se encogía de hombros y retomaba el paso. Wave se dispuso a remontar vuelo cuando otra pregunta se cruzó en su mente. Volvió a voltear hacia Krajil que ya se había alejado varios metros y gritó - ¡Krajil!

El chico se dio vuelta y pregunto a los gritos también - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya te agarró la nostalgia?

\- ¿Por qué le temes a los hoyos negros? - Desde la distancia en la que ella estaba no pudo distinguir la expresión del joven, pero notó que los hombros se le cayeron.

Krajil demoro unos segundos en responder - Porque son negros. Seguro que te roban las zapatillas y el celular si te descuidas - Acto seguido dio media vuelta y reemprendió el camino. Una clara evasiva pensó Wave, pero no tenía importancia. De todos modos Krajil escondía muchas más cosas que solo un miedo.

La golondrina puso en marcha el Extreme Gear y tomó rumbo al cielo sintiendo el cálido aire del desierto rozar su rostro mientras volaba hacia su próximo destino.

 **Fin**

 **(¿Continuara?)**


End file.
